


Daughter of an archangel

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousins, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Families of Choice, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), Out of Character, Parent Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Long before Jack was born, the Winchesters met another Nephilim born from an archangel, who would leave a lasting impact on their lives. Meet Eliza, the daughter of Gabriel





	1. Tall tales

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Sam and Dean Winchester were investigating the mysterious death of a professor at a school. They were at a bar and Sam was interviewing two students: a boy and a girl. The girl had blonde hair and champagne coloured eyes, which Sam couldn't help, but be mesmerised by. "Yeah, we both had the professor for Ethics and Morality." The boy, Curtis, was telling the hunter, who was listening intently.

" Yeah? So why do you think he did it?" Sam asked and the girl, Elizabeth or Eliza for short, shrugged. "Who knows? I mean, he was tenured, wife and kids. His book is like a really big deal. Then again..." She whispered as she leaned in. "Who's to say it was suicide?" She asked in a conspiratorial whisper as Curtis scoffed. "Come on, Eliza. That old man of yours reads too much fake news." He said with a laugh. 

Eliza glared at him, before Sam interrupted. "Well, what else could it be?" He asked and Eliza told him the story about a girl that had apparently committed suicide by jumping out of the window of the room 669 after having had an affair with a professor and him breaking it off. Sam was interested, before excusing himself and leaving. Eliza looked after him, her eyes narrowed slightly. 

She quickly shrugged off the arm that Curtis tried to put around her. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested?" She hissed. Curtis tried to convince her to go out with him, but Eliza shook her head and stood up, leaving him behind. Curtis tried to follow her, but she had disappeared. He shook his head with a dumbfounded smile. "How does she always do that?" He muttered to himself, before getting another drink.

Not having gotten any further, Sam and Dean decided to check out the professor's office during the next evening. They posed as electricians and went in with the help of the janitor, who for some reason looked slightly familiar to Sam. "So, how long have you been working here?" Sam asked as they went in. "I've been mopping this floor for six years." The janitor answered as he opened the door and turned on the lights.

"There you go, guys." He muttered as Sam and Dean immediately went to inspect the office. "What the heck's that for?" The janitor asked at seeing Sam's EMF meter. Sam quickly said it was to find wires in the wall. "Huh. Not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good." The janitor muttered, bluntly replying that he was dead at Dean's question why not. 

"Oh, what happened?" Dean asked and the janitor told him that he fell out of the window and that he was the one to find the body. "My daughter Eliza was of course devastated. She was his favourite student." He told the brothers and Sam finally realized why he looked so familiar. "Did you see it happen?" He asked. "Nope. I just saw him come up here, and uh ... well." The janitor cut himself off, looking down. 

At Sam's urging, the janitor told them that the professor hadn't been alone. Dean asked him who the professor had been with, his mouth full of nuts. "He was with a young lady. I told the cops about her, but uh, I guess they never found her." The janitor replied with a shrug. "You saw this girl go in, huh? But did you ever see her come out? Sam asked and the janitor thought for a second.

"Now that you mention it, no." He replied with a small frown. "Did you ever see her before?" Sam continued asking, the janitor replying that he hadn't seen _her_ before. "What do you mean?" Dean asked, his mouth still full. "I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but uh . . . Mister Morality here? He brought a lot of girls up here, especially younger ones. Got more ass than a toilet seat." The janitor replied with a grin and Dean laughed.

Sam asked about the room 669, but the janitor told him that it didn't exist. Sam thanked him for his time, before he and Dean left and went back to their hotel room. "Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure." Sam said, sitting down. "And the room six-six-nine's a load of crap." Dean muttered as he got two bottles of beer out of the fridge. Sam frowned at those words, something not adding up. 

"That's another thing. The girl who told me about the room, is apparently the janitor's daughter. Why would she tell me about a room that she knows doesn't exist?" He asked and Dean had no answer to that. The situation was really strange and they had to figure out what was going on. Sam got frustrated when his computer was frozen, immediately accusing Dean of doing it, even though his brother hadn't touched it

In another part of town, Gabriel walked into his apartment to see his daughter reading a magazine, their dog lying in her lap and her looking older than she did the night before in the bar. "What do you think?" She asked him, not looking up. The man smiled at her and ruffled her hair in greeting. "Oh, they're definitely hunters. I'm thinking of setting them up against each other." He replied,

He smirked at his daughter's attempts to undo the mess that he did to her hair. She smirked up at him. "Already busy with that, dad." She said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. He smiled at her. "That's my girl." He said proudly and she smiled back. "Curtis tried to kiss me today." She told Gabriel as he was walking away and he stopped in his tracks. "What did you do?" He asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"I punched him in the face." She replied and her father turned to her with a smirk. "Good job, sweetheart, but I think that dear Curtis needs to be taught a lesson." He replied, his brain already kicking into gear. Eliza hummed in thought. "Don't kill him like you killed the professor. He's just a kid and the school has enough trouble with the professor's death." She said. Her father scoffed.

"Well, that was his own damn fault. He shouldn't have tried to flirt with you, thinking that I wouldn't do anything if I found out." He muttered, snapping his fingers and conjuring up a cake. Eliza smiled as a piece floated towards her on a plate."I love you, dad." She stated and he smiled at her as he sat down next to her "I love you too, cupcake." He replied, before they dug into their treats.

It was just the two of them and that was all that they needed.It had always been like that and they didn't see a reason to change it. Eliza's aunts and uncles didn't know about her and Gabriel wanted to keep it that way. She would be in great danger if they did and he would do his best to protect her. Except for three of them, the angels were weaker than him anyway. He shuddered at the thought of his older brothers finding out and wrapped an arm around her protectively.

The next evening, Curtis seemingly got kidnapped by aliens and was forced to slow dance with them, before being beamed back down to earth. He told his story to Sam and Dean and both brothers had no idea what to think of it. They asked another student, who revealed that Curtis was a jerk, who hit on girls whether they wanted it or not. This made the brothers think as they went to their hotel room once again.

"Still doesn't make a lick of sense. But, hey, at least there's one connection." Dean said, making his brother look at him. "The professor and the frat guy. They're both dicks, who like to hit on women." Dean continued. Sam was sceptical, but they had nothing else to go on. The tension in the room grew as Sam was unable to find his computer and accused his older brother of stealing and hiding it. 

Outside the room, an invisible father-daughter duo were smirking as they listened to the brothers bicker and argue. "This is way too easy." Eliza whispered and Gabriel gave her a wink, before snapping his fingers and teleporting them home. The next victim on his list was the research scientist, who was way too snobby and always looked down on him. Eliza didn't like him either, so she didn't object to it. 

A few days later, while Dean was scouring the sewers for an alligator that didn't exist, Eliza cut the tires on his car and dropped some evidence that pointed to Sam, before disappearing again. A few days after that, Gabriel was reading through some magazines to get some inspiration. Getting hungry, he conjured up two scantily dressed women, who dressed him since cakes while kissing him. 

"Hey dad. Have you seen-" Eliza trailed off at seeing what her father was doing and immediately turned back around. "Never mind. I'll be in my room if you need me. Bleaching my brain." She muttered as she quickly fled into her room. Gabriel made the women disappear and walked to his daughter's room with a piece of the cake. He put it down in front of the closed door and knocked, before walking away. He did like his fun, but Eliza came first. 

Eliza opened the door and smiled at the piece of cake. She took it inside and closed the door. The next morning, Gabriel woke up to find several cakes waiting for him, made by Eliza to show that he was forgiven. The woman herself was waiting for him with a smile. Gabriel smiled back at her and kissed her temple, before they both started to eat their very unhealthy breakfast and getting ready for work/school.

Sam and Dean visited the school, once again dressed as electricians. Just like last time, Gabriel led them around the building. Managing to sneak away with an exuse, Sam broke into Gabriel's locker and found the magazines/ newspapers. A little while later, Sam and Dean walked out of the school, loudly arguing about whether or not the janitor was the monster that they were looking for.

Inside, Gabriel and Eliza were spying on them and listening intently. As they watched Sam walk away and Dean start to guard the place, Gabriel turned to his daughter. "It seems that we won't be here for much longer, sweetheart." He said and Eliza hummed. "Shame. I was actually starting to like this place and living a quiet life." She muttered and he laughed, before they went to lay a trap for the older brother.

That evening, Dean got impatient and went in without Sam. Hearing music, he followed it to the school theatre. Two women were waiting for him, offering for him to join them. "They're a peace offering." Gabriel said, appearing in the audience seats. Dean turned towards him. "We know what you and your brother do. We've been around a while. Run into your kind before." Gabriel continued.

"Well, then you know that I... can't let you just keep hurting people." Dean told them and the other man sighed in frustration. "Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. The first two hit on Eliza. But you and Sam – I like you. I do. So treat yourself... Long as you want. Just long enough for us to move on to the next town." Gabriel said, conjuring up a chocolate bar. 

Dean still hesitated, looking between Gabriel and the two women. "Look, man, I – I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean, I do. I mean, whew ... and the slow-dancing alien–" He said and Gabriel laughed. "One of my personal favourites. Eliza didn't want to kill him, so that was the next best thing." He replied. Dean still protested that he couldn't let him and Eliza go. Gabriel sighed at this. 

"Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't've come alone." He said, getting serious. "Well, I'll agree with you there." Dean replied, before doors opened and Sam and Bobby Singer walked in with stakes, the brothers having called the latter in for help and advice. "That fight you guys had outside, that was a trick?" Gabriel asked and Dean simply smirked in reply, getting his own stake ready. 

Gabriel nodded, actually impressed. "Hm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?" He asked, before a masked man with a chainsaw appeared behind Bobby, startling him. Sam went to help him, but someone grabbed his arm. "Hello, hotshot." Eliza greeted him, before punching him in the face. The women from the stage kept Dean busy, while Gabriel sat back and enjoyed the show.

The women threw Dean into the seats, close to Gabriel. The man stood up with a sigh. "Dean... Dean, Dean, Dean. I did not want to have to do this. He started, before Sam managed to slide over his stake to his brother and Dean stabbed him in his chest. "Me neither." The Winchester replied. The man with the chainsaw disappeared as Dean pulled out his stake and Gabriel fell back into his seat, seemingly dead. 

All three men turned to Eliza, who had watched it happening without actually doing anything. They all got their stakes ready. "Are you ready to face the same fate as your daddy?" Dean asked mockingly. Eliza simply smirked. "Nah. I don't think so. See you next time, boys." She replied, before snapping her fingers and disappearing. Dean lowered his stake in disappointment at one of the tricksters getting away. 

Quikly getting in the car and driving away, Dean looked into the rearview mirror at his father figure. "Bobby, do tricksters usually have children?" He asked and Bobby shrugged. "Not usually, but Loki has Sleipnir, Fenrir and Narfi, so it isn't exactly unheard of either." He answered. Both brothers nodded at this, before continuing on . Dean looked at Sam in concern. "You alright there, Sammy? That Eliza chick gave you quite a punch." He said.

Sam gave him a smirk. "I'm fine. I can handle it." He replied and Dean accepted the answer. Sam stared out of the window. For some reason, he was unable to get Eliza's eyes out of his head. He shook it, trying to forget them. She was his enemy. He shouldn't think about her like that. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't shake the feeling that they would see each other again. 

At the school, Eliza appeared back in the theatre to look at the body. "It's that I know you and what you are. Otherwise, I would be freaked out." She said as her father wrapped an arm around her. Gabriel chuckled as the fake body disappeared. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." He replied, before looking at her. "Ready to go?" He asked, having wiped all records of her. Eliza nodded and with a snap of his fingers, the duo disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't start another story, but oh well. Let's see how this goes. 
> 
> I won't go through the entire show, but do several episodes over the course of the show. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	2. Changing channels

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Hey dad! Guess who just rolled into town." Eliza called as she walked into their temporary home. Her father had become more protective over her, ever since her uncle Lucifer had been freed from his cage. He wanted to keep her inside, but she couldn't stand being cooped up. He begrudgingly let her out to run errands, putting a spell on her to let him know where she was at any time.

She once teleported to the peak of Mt Everest to test it out and he was there within five seconds, blade at the ready. While she didn't really like it, she knew that he was just trying to keep her safe. Both her uncle Lucifer and uncle Michael were more powerful than he was, but he wouldn't let that stop him when it came to her safety. He would fight until his last breath to keep her safe and she knew that better than anyone. 

"Don't tell me it's those pesky brothers, who doomed the world." Her father replied and Eliza's smirk answered that question for him. He sighed and opened his arm to her. Eliza sat down next to him and leaned against his side, him wrapping an arm around her. "What are we going to do now?" She asked and Gabriel kissed the top of her head. "I'll think of something. Don't worry, cupcake." He replied, stroking her side, until she fell asleep. Being part human meant that she needed sleep every once in a while. Not as much as a regular human, but still.

In the next few days, Sam and Dean came across a peculiar case of someone being attacked by the incredible Hulk. Finding a lot of candy wrappers on the crime scene, they quickly figured out who was behind this and Sam tried to convince Dean to talk to him, even if the man had killed the older brother around a hundred times through a time loop during the last time that they had met

Following a distress call over the police radio from a female agent, they rode to an abandoned warehouse and went in, only to find themselves in a hospital. Dean quickly figured out that they were in a medical show that he watched: Dr. Sexy MD. Sam got slapped in the face by a female doctor as they made their way through the hallways. Sam looked at his brother as he revealed that he knew almost every character that they met.

"I thought that you weren't a fan." The younger brother muttered, Dean immediately denying that he was, before noticing a man and woman walking towards them. "Oh boy. It's them. It's Dr. Sexy and his personal assistant Elizabeth." He whispered to Sam as the pair arrived at where they were standing and greeted them. "You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" The doctor asked in a stern tone. 

Dean stammered for an exuse, before noticing that the other man was wearing tennis shoes. He glanced at the assistant, gears turning in his brain. He suddenly pushed the doctor against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy." He stated. "Doctor! Have you lost your mind?!" The assistant exclaimed. "Shut up, _Eliza_." Dean hissed and the woman reared back. Sam looked at her, seemingly starting to realise what his brother was doing. 

"You see, a part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes." Dean continued. "Yeah, you're not a fan." Sam scoffed. "It's a guilty pleasure." Dean defended himself. Seeing that he was not giving up, even after getting called security on him, the people surrounding them froze and the doctor and his assistant morphed into Gabriel and Eliza. 

"You guys are getting better." Gabriel said cheerfully. Dean was not amused. "Get us the hell out of here." He ordered, but Gabriel wasn't intimidated. "Or what?" He asked, grabbing Dean's arm and twisting it. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy." He said, before Sam interrupted. "That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick." He hissed. Both Gabriel and Eliza scoffed at that. 

"Helloo? Tricksters." Gabriel said, pointing at himself and his daughter. "Come on! We heard you two yahoos were in town. How could we resist?" He asked. Eliza leaned back against the wall as her father explained where the brothers were. "Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help." Sam told them and Gabriel hummed in thought. "Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want us to sweep up your mess." He stated, not really feeling like it

Sam tried to plead with him, but Gabriel had a better idea. "Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk." He offered. Dean raised and eyebrow. "Survive what?" He asked. "The game!" Gabriel replied in an excited tone. "What game?" Dean asked again. This went on for a bit, while Eliza went to stand next to her father. When Dean asked about the rules, the "tricksters" simply smirked at him, before disappearing.

They kept watching the brothers from a distance. "You were remarkably silent." Gabriel stated and his daughter shrugged. "You were doing just fine on your own." She replied, just as an angry man shot Dean his back. "What is it with you and Dean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and her father hummed. "He's the most irritating." He answered casually and Eliza grinned at that.

It was nice to know that her father was still as mischievous as always, even with Lucifer being on the loose and an apocalypse incoming. Despite that, she did notice that he was growing more and more tense as the days went on. He did his best to hide it from her, but she knew him better than anyone. She wished that she knew how to help him, but she didn't. She sighed as she continued to watch the brothers

Sam managed to save his brother's life and Gabriel decided to make them go to another show. This time, it was a Japanese game show called "The Nutcracker." Sam found out why when he failed to answer a question correctly in time and a ball hit him hard in the groin. Eliza had to lean on her father, she was laughing so hard. She stopped laughing, when another man walked onto the stage. 

"Crap! It's Castiel." She hissed and Gabriel quickly snapped the younger angel away, before he could get Sam and Dean out of the show. "I'll take care of him. You look after the brothers." He said, before disappearing. Eliza watched the brothers and seeing that they realised that they had to play along and Dean winning the game, she transported them to a herpes commercial with a mischievous smile on her face.

After the brothers reluctantly did the commercial, much to Eliza's entertainment and delight, she transported them to a sitcom. She watched them for a few seconds, before her father returned to her side. "Castiel managed to escape. We need to hurry." He said, making them appear in the sitcom, just as Castiel tried to warn the brothers that the father and daughter duo might not be tricksters after all.

He threw Castiel into a wall and teleported him away after cheerfully greeting him. Dean had more than enough. "All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it. You want us to play our roles, right? That's your game?" He asked. "Well, that's half the game." Eliza answered as she sat down at the table and started eating bits of the big tower of a sandwich that was standing on it, giving Sam a small smile as she did so.

"What's the other half?" Sam asked. "Playing your roles out there." Gabriel answered, rolling his eyes as they still didn't get it. "Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles." He continued. Sam was very disturbed. "You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" He asked. "Ding, ding, ding. We've got a winner." Eliza said in a fake cheerful tone. 

Sam looked at her. "We do that, the world will end." He insisted. Eliza wasn't moved. "Yeah? And whose fault was that?" She asked, giving him a significant look. Gabriel agreed with her.  "Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" He stated. Dean was silent for a second, before asking them on which side they were.

"We're not on either side." Gabriel replied casually, but Dean didn't believe him. "Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?" He asked and Gabriel scoffed loudly. "You listen to me, you arrogant dick. We  don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me." He insisted. Dean hummed. "Oh you're somebody's bitch." He said and Eliza facepalmed. "Wrong thing to say, buddy." She said as her father grabbed Dean and slammed him against the wall, all traces of fun gone.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am." He hissed, before letting go with one hand and turning to Sam. "Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you." He said, clearly restraining himself. "And if we don't?" Sam asked, pushing his luck. Gabriel smirked in answer as he looked between the brothers. 

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." He replied, seemingly calm again. He snapped his fingers and the father-daughter duo disappeared. The brothers were transported into CSI. Eliza looked at her father. "You okay?" She asked in a worried tone. Gabriel smirked at her. "I'm fine, cupcake. Don't worry." He answered as they got ready for the next show

The brothers thought that they had quickly discovered Gabriel and Dean stabbed one of the cops, who was innocent. Two other cops started to laugh, before turning into Gabriel and Eliza. "You've got the wrong guy, idiots." Gabriel laughed, before Sam came up behind them and stabbed them both in their backs. This seemingly brought them back to the real world, or so they thought. 

"Ah, hell. That stung." Eliza muttered, rubbing her back. Gabriel winced in sympathy, having turned Sam into the impala in retribution. They both looked up at hearing Dean calling them, saying that they would do it. They shared a look and teleported to the brothers. Turning Sam back to normal, Gabriel asked if they were ready to go, but Eliza didn't fully trust it. This was way too easy. She stayed close to her father, giving the brothers a suspicious look. 

Her suspicions were proven correct as Dean lit up a lighter and threw it to the ground, a ring of fire surrounding the two. Gabriel instinctively pulled Eliza closer to him, so that the fire didn't hurt her. Dean accused them of being angels, Gabriel's immediate reaction seemingly confirming his suspicions. Realising that they were caught, Gabriel teleported them back to the real world. He would've clapped sarcastically, if not for his grip on Eliza. "Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?" He asked.

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean said and his brother gave him a look. "Where'd we screw up?" Eliza asked. "You didn't, but nobody gets the jump on Cas like your dad did." Sam replied. "Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean continued. Meaning?" Gabriel asked. "Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean replied. 

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked sarcastically. Gabriel looked at him. "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel." He answered. "Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam asked and Gabriel smirked at him. "Guilty." He replied. "Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean asked. "My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, got a baby and carved out our own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up." Gabriel muttered, pointing at the brothers.

They talked for a bit more, until Dean insulted Michael and Lucifer. Gabriel immediately glared at him. "Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again." He said, feeling Eliza grab his hand in support and he squeezed it

"Then help us stop it." Sam insisted and Eliza sighed in frustration. "Don't you get it? It can't be stopped." She said. Dean turned to her. "You wanna see the end of the world? You want to see your child die?" He asked, looking between the two of them. "I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over." Gabriel shouted.

Eliza was continuously rubbing his back to calm him down, but it wasn't helping with the brother's continuing assault of questions. "What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate." Gabriel went on. 

Seeing that they still didn't get it, Gabriel sighed deeply. "You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other." He stated.

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked and Eliza rolled her eyes, fed up with the questions. "Why do you think we've always taken such an interest in you, you morons? Because from the moment Granddad created life on this planet, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always." She replied tensely. The brothers were silent for a while. "No. That's not gonna happen." Dean protested

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel said softly, before sighing. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, everyone safe, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be." He stated, wrapping his arm around Eliza. The woman rested her head on his shoulder. There was silence for several seconds as Sam and Dean progressed the information.

"So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" Gabriel finally asked. "Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him." Dean ordered. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Oh are we?" He asked and Dean nodded in answer . "Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you both in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel and his kid." He threatened.

Gabriel glared at him for threatening Eliza, but snapped his fingers nonetheless. Castiel appeared behind the brothers, looking a bit roughed up and Dean immediately asked if he was alright. "I'm fine." Castiel huffed, glaring at his older brother. "Hello Gabriel." He said, before getting his first proper look at Eliza and tensing up. "Nephilim." He growled, stepping towards the ring of fire. 

Gabriel immediately put Eliza behind him. Castiel glared at him. "Please don't tell me that you killed an innocent woman, just to get rid of your loneliness." He hissed. Dean and Sam looked between the two angels in confusion. Gabriel glared back at Castiel. "I didn't. I turned myself into a woman for a year and gave birth to her." He growled. The Winchester brothers looked both surprised and disgusted at that news. 

"They're dangerous. Father forbade them for a reason." Castiel said. Gabriel simply shrugged in response. "Eliza's been alive for the past three hundred years and nothing bad has happened, until now." He replied. The two angels kept glaring at each other, before Dean finally interrupted. "Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam." He said as he turned around and started to walk away, Sam and Castiel following. "Hey guys. You're just gonna, you're gonna leave us here forever?" Gabriel asked after their retreating backs.

Dean turned around at the door. "No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you two do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." He shouted and Gabriel simply glared at him as the older brother pulled the fire alarm and the sprinklers were turned on. 

Once the three had left, Gabriel turned to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "What are we going to do now?" The woman asked in a small voice. She felt her father's wings wrap around her in an attempt to comfort her. "I don't know, cupcake. However, no matter what happens, I will protect you. I promise." Gabriel vowed, holding his daughter close. With the holy fire doused, he teleported them away to ponder their next move.

Outside the warehouse, Castiel briefly explained what Eliza was to the brothers. "Wow. No offense, Cas, but she would make a great help with her power. A shame that she uses it on pranks." Sam said, feeling quite impressed. Gabriel was already powerful and here was Cas telling them that Eliza was even more powerful than him. Dean scoffed at his words as they drove on to their next case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped "Mystery Spot," because I had no idea how to incorporate Eliza in that episode.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	3. Hammer of the gods

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Dean and Sam were in big trouble. They had been lured into a trap by several different gods and right now, those gods were arguing on what to do with them as they were the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. They tried to escape, but were stopped. Just as things seemed bad, the doors behind them opened and Gabriel walked in, his arm around Eliza. "Can't we all just get along!" The Archangel said loudly.

Dean tried to say his name, but Gabriel cut him off before he could. "Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" He asked rhetorically. The leader of the group of gods asked why they were here, calling Gabriel "Loki." "We're here to talk about the elephant in the room." Gabriel answered, keeping a tight hold on Eliza. "Not you." The woman added as one of the gods started to get up, feeling insulted as his true form was an elephant.

After a few more words, Gabriel teleported Sam and Dean to their rooms. The brothers quickly tried to think of a plan. "What do we do now?" Sam asked frantically, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had just been in the same room as _gods_! "I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" Dean suggested, just as freaked out.

"And when are you ever lucky?" Eliza asked from where she had popped up. Dean and Sam turned to see father and daughter sitting on the small couch, Gabriel resting his legs on the table in front of them and Eliza resting hers in her father's lap. "You know what? Bite me, Eliza." Dean said angrily. "How about no, big boy?" Gabriel responded, his protective instincts kicking into gear.

"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump." Dean continued, ignoring the warning. "You think we're behind this? Please. We're the Costner to your Houston. We're here to save your ass." Gabriel replied, gently pushing his daughter's legs away and standing up. "You wanna pull us outta the fire?" Dean asked disbelievingly. "Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned." Eliza replied casually. 

"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago, you two were telling us that we need to “play our roles”. You're uber boning us!" Dean shouted and Eliza simply rolled her eyes. "Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here." Gabriel told the brothers. Dean asked why they cared and the Archangel scoffed. "I don't, but Eliza asked me to help you." He replied. 

Both brothers looked at the woman in surprise and she shrugged. "You're welcome." She stated, before her father continued. "And even if she hadn't, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental." He told them and Eliza gagged. "Really didn't need to know that." She muttered and her father gave her an apologetic smile. Dean demanded that the father and daughter got them out of there. 

"Would if we could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies through a blood spell. You boys are on a leash." Eliza replied, standing up herself. "What does that mean?" Dean asked. Gabriel smirked at them. "It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic." Gabriel replied, putting some breath spray in his mouth and Eliza winced. "Yeah, I'm just gonna stay with Sam and Dean while you do that." She said, grabbing Sam's arm in the process. 

The younger Winchester brother couldn't stop his slight blush at that. He just hoped that no one had noticed. Gabriel's suspicious look said otherwise as he argued with Dean, the older brother threatening to expose the archangel if he didn't allow them to save the people trapped by the gods. Gabriel finally agreed and the three of them left the room. Eliza shared a look with her father and he nodded with a smile.

However, they were quickly caught and put in the same room as before. They saw that Gabriel had been caught too as Eliza was harshly put in the chair next to him. The protective Archangel immediately looked her over for any possible injuries. "I'm fine. I promise." Eliza muttered, grabbing his hand as Kali started to talk. "Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster and his daughter have tricked us." She said. 

Gabriel tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. "You're mine now. And you have something I want." She said as she pulled out his Archangel blade from his coat. "An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel and his Nephilim daughter." She revealed and Gabriel sighed. "Okay, okay! So we got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make us any less right about Lucifer." He insisted. "They're lying. They're spies." Kali protested 

"We're not spies. We're runaways. We're trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-- " Gabriel tried to tell them, but Kali interrupted him before he could continue. " _Your_ story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God." She said in a tight voice.

Gabriel glanced at Eliza, even as the goddess continued. "And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me." She whispered, caressing Gabriel's cheek. Eliza looked between the two of them, a feeling of dread starting to build. Gabriel looked at her, love in his eyes, before looking back at Kali.

"I'm sorry." The goddess said, before stabbing Gabriel with the blade. "No!" Eliza screamed, having to be restrained as light poured out and her father screamed in pain. The light disappeared and Gabriel's body flopped down uselessly. Tears in her eyes, Eliza took deep breaths as she slowly turned to look at Kali. Her breaths started to become harsher and her eyes started to glow as she threw herself at the goddess with a scream of rage.

She slammed Kali against the wall, making the goddess drop the blade. Eliza held her in a chokehold, despite her and the other gods attempting to get her off the other woman. "You know that there's a reason why my grandfather forbade my kind from being made, Kali. Want to find it out?" She hissed, before flying across the room and slamming Kali against another wall. Sam and Dean just watched in shock, now seeing her true power for the first time. 

The temporary leader of the group, Baldur, snapped his fingers and Eliza disappeared. Kali dropped to the ground, taking deep breaths to calm her heart down. Meanwhile, Eliza landed outside of the hotel. Fury still coursing through her veins, she whirled around and started to go back inside. A hand grabbed her arm and she turned around again and slammed the owner of the hand against the wall, holding them at their throat.

"Eliza. Cupcake. It's me." Gabriel managed to say as Eliza's hand cut off his windpipe. Slowly, the glow disappeared from the woman's eyes and she let her father go, taking several steps back in shock. Gabriel took a few breaths, before looking at his very upset daughter. Eliza stared, before flying at him and starting to hit him. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. I. Thought. I. Had. Lost. You." She shouted, every word being accompanied by a hit.

Gabriel grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, teleporting them onto the backseat of the Impala. "I'm so sorry, cupcake." He whispered as Eliza cried. "I thought that you were gone. I thought that I was alone" She whispered. Her father simply held her close and stroked her hair, feeling guilt course through his system. She finally calmed down a few minutes later as the people, who had been taken prisoner by the gods all ran out of the hotel, Dean ordering them to go. Gabriel managed to get his attention and told him to get into the car. 

"I thought you were dead." The hunter hissed. "You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me!" Gabriel replied, keeping a tight grip on his daughter. "Then what do they have in there?" Dean asked and the Archangel smirked. "A fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So, uh, go snag our blood, would ya?" He asked. "Why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer?" Dean asked in return. 

Gabriel instinctively glanced down at Eliza and Dean followed his gaze. "She will die too, no matter what outcome. I'm sure Lucifer would only be too glad to get his hands on her and Cas told us that God had forbidden Nephilims to be made. If Michael finds out about her..." The hunter said, trailing off as his point was clear. Gabriel tightened his grip on Eliza and his eyes gleamed. He would not let his brothers get close to her.

Giving up, Dean left the car and went back inside. After several seconds, Eliza felt her father stiffen. "He's here." He muttered, his eyes moving frantically as he tried to think of his next move. "Can I help? I threw Kali across the room just a few minutes ago." Eliza stated. Gabriel looked at her. "There is no way that I'm letting you close to the devil himself." He said firmly. Eliza tried to protest, but he cut her off. 

"No Elizabeth. When you were born, I swore to protect you and I'm keeping myself to that." The Archangel stated, his use of her full name showing how serious he was. Eliza looked down. "What are we going to do, then?" She asked. Gabriel bit his lip and looked at her. She stiffened and shook her head. "No, papa. Please. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." She protested, tears appearing in her eyes.

Gabriel pulled her closer again and hushed her. "If it means that you will be safe, then I will gladly take that chance." He whispered, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his wings around her as best as he could in the cramped space. Getting an idea, he reached back and plucked one of his feathers loose with a grunt. Using a bit of his grace, he hung the feather on a chain and fastened the new necklace around his daughter's neck. 

"As long as you have this, I will always be with you." He whispered. Eliza looked up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. Gabriel pulled her close again and squeezed his eyes shut as he desperately fought against his own tears. "I love you, Eliza. Don't you ever forget that" He breathed. "I love you too, daddy." His daughter sobbed. Gabriel smiled weakly, before pulling back and kissing his daughter's forehead for several seconds. He quickly teleported into the hotel after that, before he lost his nerve. Eliza was left behind with a new necklace and a broken heart. 

Getting Kali, Sam and Dean out of the room with a DVD, Gabriel looked at the youngest brother. "Take care of her." He whispered, Sam knowing who he meant. The hunter nodded and they quickly left the room. Kali reluctantly got into the car, especially when she saw who was already sitting in the back. As a compromise, Sam went to sit next to the Nephilim. Dean started to drive away as Eliza looked back at the hotel, cursing fate along the way. 

In the meantime, Gabriel was facing his big brother. "Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael..." Lucifer started to say, but the younger Archangel interrupted him. "Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too." Gabriel replied and Lucifer scoffed, starting to call him disloyal. "Oh, I'm loyal. To them!" Gabriel protested, thinking of the years that he had spent in hiding and the wonders that mankind had created in that time

Images of Eliza from through the centuries were flying through his mind, reminding him why he was doing this. He smiled softly as he stated that he was on the side of the humans. _'I love you, Eliza.'_ He thought. In the Impala, Eliza suddenly clutched her chest with a cry as she felt her father being killed. Sam immediately panicked and did his best to comfort her, but how do you comfort a heartbroken, angelic being? 

They got to a safe place and Kali quickly left them. Once it was light, Sam and Dean put in the DVD that Gabriel had given them. Eliza sat in the open door of the Impala, just staring blankly into the distance. Both brothers sent her concerned looks as the DVD started playing, revealing to be a porno. "Gabriel wanted you to guard this with your life? I mean: Eliza, I can understand, but this..." Sam said in confusion. 

This was when Gabriel appeared on the screen and kissed the porno star in the movie, before breaking the fourth wall and turning to the brothers. "Sam, Dean. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead. Oh please! Stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us." He said and Eliza let out a watery giggle, making the brothers look at her in surprise.

"Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad.But hey, details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know -- the key to the cage? It's out there." He told them. 

Eliza listened as her father explained that the keys were the rings of the Four Horsemen. She perked up at hearing her name. "Elizabeth, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. As humans are my father's greatest creation, you are mine. I love you so much, my little cupcake and I wil always watch over you. Keep living on, even without me. You better look after her, boys. I did my best to protect your world and now, you have to protect mine." Gabriel said, a rare and genuine softness in his eyes and an as genuine smile on his face.

The brothers shared a look and Dean sighed, agreeing with it for now. After seeing Gabriel getting it on with the woman, they quickly closed the laptop and tried to think of their next move. They already had two of the rings. They were only missing the rings of Pestilence and Death. Getting into the car and driving off  Sam glanced at their apparent new teammate. "Are you alright?" He asked, despite knowing that it was a stupid question. 

Eliza looked at him, her usually sparkling, champagne coloured eyes were now dull and sad. "No. But maybe one day, I will be." She replied, showing a barely-there smile. Sam gave an encouraging smile back. Dean sighed. "This is insane." He murmured to himself. He wondered how Cas and Bobby were going to react. In the backseat, Eliza gently gripped her necklace with tears in her eyes as the Impala drove on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will has a new member. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	4. Meeting death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 5x21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

".... I love you so much, my little cupcake and I will always watch over you." Gabriel said on the computer screen as Eliza watched the recording for the umpteenth time, sitting on Bobby's couch. After Sam and Dean had explained the situation to the older hunter, he had reluctantly allowed her to stay with him. For several days after the events at the hotel, she didn't do anything but stare at the wall. She didn't eat or sleep at all.

She only started to move again a few days ago, but it was still not a lot. She felt empty and didn't know what to do now. She had always been with her father, so she had no idea where to go now that he was gone. The brothers and especially Sam did their best to look after her, but they were busy as well with trying fo prevent the Apocalypse from happening and getting the rings of the last two Horsemen. 

The day after the events at the hotel, Eliza had snuck back to the hotel and made herself invisible as the police was swarming around, no doubt having been warned by the almost victims of Kali and her friends. They already had cleaned up Gabriel's body, but not his blade, which they wanted to keep for evidence. For Eliza, it was a simple matter of waiting until no one was looking, switch the blade out for a fake one and fly away. 

She looked up and closed the laptop as Bobby walked in with her phone. She had managed to heal his legs the day before and that action had slightly warmed him up to her. "Uhm, Eliza. Your phone was ringing." He said. She hesitantly took it, wondering who this could be. "Hello." She said softly, before relaxing at hearing a familiar voice on the other side, giving his condolences for Gabriel's death. "Hey, uncle Lo." She greeted, giving Bobby a thumbs up. 

The man relaxed at that, now knowing that it was a friend of Eliza. He watched as she talked with the person on the other side, conjuring up a pen and paper and writing something down on it. She nodded, before hanging up. "Who was it?" Bobby asked, Eliza casually answering that it was Loki. "Loki?! As in the actual trickster Loki?!" Bobby asked incredulously. "That's the one. Who do you think thought my father his trickster ways?" Eliza asked in return. Bobby conceded at that.

"What did he say?" He asked and Eliza shrugged. "He offered me to stay with him and his sons to be safe from Lucifer and Michael. They're all the way in Monte Carlo right now, but I'm not really sure if I should go." She said, just as Sam and Dean walked into the room from their most recent case, looking up at hearing her last words. "Go? Are you going somewhere?" Sam asked. They were still trying to find Pestilence, but it was a slow search. Eliza shrugged. "An old friend has offered me a place to stay, far away from Lucifer." She replied

Dean scoffed. "So, you're just gonna hide again? Leave humanity to their fate? Like father, like daughter. He muttered, ignoring Sam's glare. Eliza's mouth tightened. "At least, I would be out of your hair." She said and Dean considered that. "Yeah. Good point. Have fun packing." He said. Eliza glared at him, before storming into her temporary room. Sam quickly followed her and saw her pace the room in frustration.

"You're gonna kick me out as well?" She asked sarcastically at seeing him. Sam shook his head. "No, not at all. I just wanted to say that I don't blame you for wanting to leave. God knows that I want to run and hide as well. I'm just saying that if you want to go, I'm not stopping you." He told her softly and she gave him a small smile. "How you are Lucifer's vessel is beyond me, Sam Winchester." She said warmly 

He gave her a tiny smile, before carefully stepping forwards and holding out his hand. She took it with a smile. "Good luck." He said, shaking her hand. "You too. I'm keeping this, by the way." She replied, holding up the DVD of   _"Casa Erotica"_ with her free hand. He chuckled and nodded. She stepped back and disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings. Arriving at the right address, Eliza went straight towards the penthouse.

Walking towards the door, she could hear several voices talking inside. She opened the door a smidge and saw Fenrir, Sleipnir and Narfi playing poker with someone, who was just out of her sight. They were surrounded by people, who were either hookers or pornstars. She was about to walk in, when her hand stopped mid-air, something nagging at her. She heard Dean's voice accusing her of abandoning mankind, even though her father had sacrificed his life to save them.

She remembered Sam's sweet face and her blood boiled at imagining her evil uncle corrupting him. She looked up at hearing the three demigod brothers exclaim something about how they had lost to the person that she couldn't see. She smiled at hearing Loki's voice gently taunting them. It sounded like they had a lot of fun, but she felt oddly detached from it. She slowly closed the door again, putting that part of her life behind her. 

Walking back through the hallways, she jumped and pulled her blade at seeing what she at first thought was a ghost, before realising that it was Loki. "You're not going in?" The man asked, looking and sounding so much like her father that it hurt. She smiled at him. "Sorry, uncle Loki, but I don't really feel like shagging with strangers, while the world is about to end." She replied and he nodded in understanding.

"Well, that makes you very different from your father, who never really cared about things like that or about keeping promises." He muttered, before noticing Eliza's confused face. "What do you mean?" She asked and Loki let out a little scoff. "He never told you?" He asked in return and Eliza shook her head, making a face as she tried her hardest to remember if her father ever told her something about a promise. 

Seeing that she really didn't know, Loki told her about the deal that he and Gabriel had about the latter leaving the business of his former family behind and breaking that promise. Eliza's eyes widened at remembering that Odin had been one of the gods at the hotel and was now most certainly dead. "I am so, _so_ terribly sorry, uncle Loki." She most sincerely apologised, looking down at the ground. 

"It was my fault that we were there. I asked papa to help Sam and Dean. I didn't know about the deal, I swear." She continued. Loki looked at her for several seconds, deeply thinking. Seeing that she really was sorry and that she truly didn't know, he walked closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Eliza. Run along now, before I change my mind." He said, a hidden warning in his words. 

Not noticing it, Eliza gave him a tiny smile and nodded. She waved at him, before disappearing. Walking back towards the penthouse, he was immediately greeted by an alive Gabriel. The Archangel hadn't even realised that his daughter had just been mere feet from him because of the bond that he had broken himself. That night, Gabriel was captured by Loki and his sons, not to be seen again for several years. The four demigods had originally wanted to capture Eliza as well, but her not knowing about the deal had saved her.

After leaving Monte Carlo, Eliza went to a random pizzeria in Chicago. She sat down at an empty table and hid her face in her hands. She felt so... detached from everything, like she was an outsider. A small voice told her that she _was_ an outsider, but she refused to listen to it. A waitress approached her, looking at her in concern as she asked if the Nephilim wanted to order something.  "Some coffee would be appreciated, thanks." Eliza muttered.

The waitress wrote it down and walked away after giving her one more look in concern. Looking around, Eliza noticed a little girl playing with her food at the table next to her and her father gently scolding her for it. A pang went through her chest at the sight and she looked down at her own table. She heard someone sitting down across from her and looked up. An older man was sitting on the other side of the table, looking at her

A cane resting against the table itself. She straightened up, realising who this was. "Death." She breathed, not wanting to scare anyone. Death bowed his head in greeting. "Eliza, daughter of the Archangel Gabriel." He replied softly. Eliza's mouth twitched at hearing her father's name, but that was the only reaction that he got. "What are you doing here?" She asked as the waitress came back with her coffee and Death ordered a pizza.  

"I'm about to wipe this city off the map with a very large storm." Death replied in a casual tone. Eliza nodded, before realising what he had said. "Wait, you can't kill everyone in this city. That's three million innocent people." She protested in a low tone, quickly shutting up as the waitress came back with the pizza.  "I don't really have a choice. You have to stop that bastard uncle of yours for me to stop killing people." Death told her and Eliza made a face at this news.

"The Winchester brothers are busy with that, but they need-" She started, before Death cut her off. "Our rings. Yes, I know." He said, glancing at his own ring. He looked back up at Eliza. The Nephilim was quiet, knowing full well how powerful the being in front of her was "You and your father have always been an interesting duo. You gave my reapers plenty of work, but never those who didn't deserve it." Death noted, eating his pizza. The sight was almost ridiculous and hilarious at the same time, if the situation wasn't so dire.

Eliza bit her lip. "Why are you talking to me? Why am I still alive? What do you want?" She finally asked. Death looked up, completely serious. "I want to get rid of the leash around my neck. Your uncle Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. I was lucky to run into you. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum." He hissed.

Eliza could see that he truly hated Lucifer. She could relate to that. "What do you want me to do?" She asked. Death pulled off his ring and held it out to her. "I will give you this if you promise that you will do anything to lock Lucifer back up, even if it means letting Sam Winchester say "yes" and jump into the hole." He said. Eliza frowned. "I can understand you saying this if Dean was here, but why are you telling _me_ this?" She asked and he gave her a tiny smile.

"I guess that you have to figure that out by yourself. Now, do we have a deal or not?" He asked. Eliza took a deep breath and nodded. "I will do my best, sir. For you and for my father." She replied, carefully taking the ring. Death nodded at this. "You are one peculiar being, Elizabeth. Just remember that you can never cheat death." He warned. Eliza quickly nodded. "Yes sir, but what about the city? " She asked.Death shrugged in answer, eating another piece of his pizza.

"I guess that it can stay for now. The pizza is really good." He said casually as if he hadn't been planning to kill millions of people, but then again: humans were like bacteria compared to him and how old he was. Eliza sighed in relief, before drinking her coffee and leaving, making sure to leave a tip for the kind and concerned waitress. She walked towards the nearest alley and flew away

Arriving back at Bobby's house, she knocked on the door. Bobby opened it and raised an eyebrow at seeing her. "I thought that you went to that friend of yours." He muttered, letting her in. "Change of plans. Look what I got." She said, showing him Death's ring and he sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. I was about to summon Crowley and make a deal and now, I don't have to. Great job." He said, patting her back. 

Eliza stiffened a bit, not used to other people touching her. Noticing this, Bobby quickly pulled away. "If you need to crash, the room that you used is still empty." He said, walking to the fridge for a beer. Eliza thanked him, before walking towards said room and pretty much falling on the bed. She was asleep in a matter of seconds. Bobby checked in on her after a while and couldn't stop the small smile on his face. 

She may have been their enemy once, but as of right now, she was just a kid who had lost her only parent and Bobby would've had to be heartless not to feel a slight bit of pity for the woman. He walked downstairs and sat back down on his chair, looking at Death's ring. He had no idea how she had done it, but she had and now, they were a step closer to locking Lucifer back in his cage where he belonged.

He looked up at seeing Sam, Dean and Castiel walking in. "Good news, Bobby. We've got Pestilence's ring. Now, we just need Death's and we're all set." Dean said, holding up a similar looking ring to the ones on the table. Bobby grinned and held said ring up. "You mean this one?" He asked, enjoying the shocked looks on their faces. "How did you get that?" Sam asked. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Not me, you idjits." He said, before silently telling them to follow him and walking back upstairs. He opened the right door and watched their faces.

Dean was incredibly surprised to see her, not having thought that she would return. Castiel was conflicted. She was a Nephilim and God had commanded her kind to be destroyed, but she had helped them as well. He would watch her to see if she posed a threat. Sam couldn't stop the small smile on his face, proud of Eliza that she had made the choice to help them. The three men walked back down and started to make plans.

Eliza joined them after a few hours and told them about her conversation with Death. "Figures. We have to fight the other three to get the rings and all she has to do is having a conversation." Dean muttered. Eliza gave him a dry smile, before telling them about her promise. Dean wasn't really happy about it, but there was no other choice. They talked well into the night, before going back to bed again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	5. A team united

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

Dean was conflicted. They had managed to beat the devil, but Sam had sacrificed himself in the process and now, he was suddenly back after a year with no explanation whatsoever. And he wasn't the only one as their maternal grandfather was apparently also back and they were working together. In the meantime, Dean had started to live a normal life with Lisa and her son Ben and he actually really enjoyed it. 

He was still pissed at Bobby for knowing that Sam was alive and not telling him. He wondered if Cas and Eliza knew, but he had no idea. Both of them had completely disappeared after the failed apocalypse and Dean had no idea where they were. Despite the glaring fact that they had been enemies once, he really hoped that Eliza was alright and that she was mourning her father's death properly.

After the failed apocalypse and Sam jumping in the cage, the woman had disappeared to find something to do with her life. A goal that Dean applauded. She hadn't been there at the confrontation, staying behind at Bobby's house. She didn't want her uncles to know about her after her father had tried so hard to keep her safe and they had understood. Even though they hadn't worked together for long, Dean hoped that she was alright

He and Sam had just defeated a family of djinn a few days ago and Dean was done hunting. He was already planning to move Lisa and Ben to another home to keep them safe, when his phone rang. "Dean? I know that you said that you don't want to hunt anymore, but I really need your help with this, because we don't know what to make of it." Sam's voice said from the other side of the line. Dean sighed in frustration. 

"This better be important, Sammy." He said as he met up with his brother a few hours later.Sam simply gave him some files. "Over the past several months, four different men have all woken up with their dick shrunken to the size of an acorn." He told his brother and Dean winced in sympathy. "Any connection between them?" He asked. "There's one. All four men had sex with an unfamiliar woman the night before their dicks shrunk." Sam told him. 

"Was it the same one?" Dean asked, looking through the files. Sam shrugged in answer. "I don't know. Their descriptions don't match. One man said that she had blonde hair and another one said that she was ginger. The only thing that they agree on is that she rode a motorcycle." He replied and Dean's interest was reluctantly peaked. "Alright, we'll go. Let me tell Lisa first." He said and Sam nodded in agreement. After telling Lisa, the two of them were on their way.

"What do you think this is? A witch or something?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't find any sigils on the last crime scene. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He lived in an apartment building. Maybe the neighbours know something about this." He suggested and his older brother agreed as they drove on.They arrived at the crime scene and interviewed a neighbour, pretending to be FBI.

"It's what he deserved, if you ask me." The neighbour said, glaring at the house. When Sam asked what she meant, she continued. "He abused his niece. The poor girl is only six. He was arrested, but got away with nothing more than a restriction order. A little bit later, he woke up without his dick. It's God's punishment. Nothing more." She stated."Is the niece safe now?" Sam asked and the woman nodded.

"Oh yes. She is protected by one of those groups on motorcycles that protect children from their abusers. I usually don't like people who ride those things, but they are kind." She answered. Dean and Sam shared a look, before thanking the woman and leaving. In the car, Dean re-read the files. "Another connection. All four men are child abusers, who got away with what they did and the children all got protected by the same group in these cases." He said. "So, whoever is doing this might be part of this group." Sam stated and Dean nodded.

"It seems like we need to talk to the group's leader." He said as they continued on. They met with the leader and asked them about the cases. "We know that these are very personal things, but is there any other connection between the cases, except of the abuser going free?" Sam asked and the leader thought for a minute. "Well, there is one, but it's impossible that it has anything to do with what is happening to these men." He said.

At Dean's and Sam's curious looks, he sighed. "Angel." He said simply. "Angel?" Dean asked, not fully understanding what he meant with that. "One of our volunteers. "Angel" is her road name. She started to work with us about a year ago. She is a massive hit with the children. Even the most traumatised child feels comfortable with her." The man said. "What is the connection between Angel and the four men?" Dean asked and the other man sighed.

"The children always get two of our members that they can contact if they're feeling scared or have nightmares about the abusers. Angel was one of the children's contacts in all four of these cases." He told them. The two brothers thought about this. That was a rather large coincidence"You said that it was impossible for this to be the cause. What did you mean with that?" Sam asked. 

"Because Angel wouldn't harm a fly. I mean: if she had to fight to protect the child, then she would without hesitation, but never voluntarily. Her background was spotless and how does a human woman shrink a man's genitals? It doesn't make any sense." The leader said and the brothers had to agree, although they wondered if this Angel really was a human. "Could we perhaps talk with her?" Sam asked and the man looked between the two of them. 

Arriving at the house where the woman was living, Dean immediately spotted a motorcycle. There was a small painting of golden wings on the back of it. They knocked on the door and a woman with brown hair opened it, staring at Dean in surprise. "Well, hello there." She greeted, before glancing at Sam and doing a double-take. "Well, hello  _there_." She repeated, looking him up-and-down.

"Ms Anastasia Swann?" Dean asked, having gotten her real name from the very reluctant leader. "That would be me. What can I do for you?" She asked, inviting them in. After accidentally spilling water on Sam and apologising profusely for it and all the candy wrappers lying around, they all sat down. "So, do you live alone here?" Dean asked and Anastasia nodded. "Yup. Ever since my father died, a bit more than a year ago." She replied. Dean immediately winced and apologised, but she waved him off. "Hey, you didn't stab him in the stomach." She said lightly,

However, the brothers could see the pain in her eyes. They knew what that felt like. "How do you provide for yourself? The motorcycle group is voluntary." Dean said. "Oh, I have this rich friend, who provides me with enough money for me to live from. He owns this house." Anastasia answered and Dean gave an impressed nod at that. When asked about what the group does against the abusers themselves, she shrugged.

"We're not there for the abusers. We're there for the children and nothing more. We're there to make them feel safe and protected. Justice takes care ot the abuser." She stated. "Not always." Dean replied, carefully watching her reaction. Anastasia bit her lip and looked down, taking a deep breath. "Not always, but that doesn't stop us from continuing to protect the child." She answered, looking the hunter straight in the eye. Dean nodded at this.

Knowing enough for now, the brothers started to leave. As they walked out off the house, Dean pointed at the golden wings with a smirk. "Nice wings." He commented and Anastasia smiled kindly at him. "Why thank you. I painted them myself." She replied, before waving them off as they drove away from her home. Once they were gone, she went to lean against her motorcycle, wondering how long it would take for them to realise who she was.

"I don't know, Sammy. She seemed pretty normal to me." Dean muttered in the car as he looked through the files once again "Yeah, but it's still weird. In all cases that she protects the child and the abuser wins, the abuser gets his dick shrunk. It's almost like..." Sam said, before suddenly slamming down on the brakes. Dean almost hit his head, because of the sudden movement. "What the hell, Sam?" He asked, but his brother didn't listen. "Dean, how many creatures do we know, who give bad people their just desserts and love candy?" He asked.

"A trickster." Dean replied, thinking deeply as everything was slowly starting to make sense."You think that Anastasia is a trickster?" He asked and Sam gave him a look. "Or someone raised by one pretending to be a trickster." Sam replied, having figured everything out and Dean took a deep breath as he realised the truth as well. "Eliza." Both brothers said at the same time as they turned the car around.

When they returned, "Anastasia" was waiting for them with a smirk. "Took you two long enough." She commented, changing back into the familiar face of Eliza. She looked different, more hardened and her hair had been cut to just above her shoulders. Dean simply glared at her. "What the hell, Eliza? You said that you would stop with the whole trickster business." He said and Eliza held up a finger.

"I never said that. I said that I was going to find something to do as you stopped hunting and how on earth is Sam back?" She asked, switching the subject. "We don't know either, but we could use your help with hunting." Sam said and Eliza made a face. "Last time that I helped, I became an orphan and lost the only family that I had. In any case thank you, but no thank you." She said, starting to get back inside. The brothers followed her. 

"You haven't lost your family. You still have us, Cas and Bobby." Sam tried to convince her. She scoffed. "Yeah and you all tried to kill me at least once. We're not family, Sam. Not at all. We're acquaintances at best." She replied, opening her door. "So, you're just gonna punish the men that get away with abuse. People will eventually connect the dots and you will be in trouble." Dean warned. Eliza turned around.

"Do you honestly think that I don't know that? I'll figure something out. I'll always do. Besides, they had it coming." She replied. "Eliza, I promised Gabriel that I would look after you." Sam said and the woman sighed. "I know and I appreciate that, but I can handle myself. I'm three hundred years old. I'm not a child." She replied. Sam bit his lip and wrote down his address on a piece of paper. "Here, in case that you change your mind." He said, giving it to her.

Eliza gave him a small smile and nodded, before going inside and closing the door behind her. "What the hell, Sam? You're just gonna let her go?!" Dean demanded. Sam just sighed in reply. "Dean, she was right. She lost her father, because of us. The apocalypse is over and there isn't really a need for her to help us. Besides, it's not like she's killing them, like her father did." He protested. Dean sighed, knowing that he was right. "All right. Let's just go. Lisa is making pasta tonight." He said, getting in the car.

Sam looked back one more time, before getting in as well and driving off. Inside the house, Eliza was looking at the paper with the address. She was not going back. She had helped them prevent the apocalypse and it had cost her everything. She was done. She had given enough. However, these thoughts didn't stop the memories of helping them during the apocalypse and the strange sense of belonging that she had felt

She walked into the dining room and listened to the complete silence of the house, leaning on the dinner table and feeling the loneliness creeping up on her. Even with the group, she had still felt like an outsider, especially around the holidays. No one knew what sure was or what she had gone through. Remembering that she had just sent away the only people, who did sort of understand, she lowered her head in defeat. "Damn." She whispered.

Several days later, Sam and Dean had to take care of a suspicious baby. A shapeshifter tried to take it and run away, but someone tackled it and got the baby away, pretending to be the baby's mother. Sam couldn't help but grin at seeing Eliza's face. After dealing with the authorities with help from Eliza's powers, the trio walked out with the baby. Eliza looked down at the small being in her arms

"Why are you taking care of a baby?" She asked. "It's a long story." Sam replied with a laugh as Eliza handedthe baby over to Dean. "I still find it funny that she chose you to be the daddy." The older Winchester said, making his brother blush. "Well, you clearly had no idea how to take care of a newborn." Eliza replied cheekily. This time, it was Sam who laughed and Dean was the one sputtering. "Let's just go." The older brother said, getting in the car with the baby. Sam smiled at his brother, before turning to Eliza.

"What about your job?" He asked. "It's voluntary. I said that I had found a busy, but better paying job, but that I would keep contact and that I would volunteer whenever I could. As I had bought my bike myself, I could keep it." The woman replied. Sam nodded at that, before getting in the car and driving off, Eliza following them on her bike. They found out that the baby was a shapeshifter as well and went to inform Sam and Dean's family.

Getting back to where the other hunters were, there was a tense silence when Eliza walked in after the boys. "Guys, this is Eliza. She's an old..."Sam trailed off at remembering what the woman had said. "Friend. I'm an old friend." Eliza finished the sentence, giving the younger brother a small smile, which he returned. The other hunters slowly introduced themselves to Eliza, giving her suspicious looks. 

Samuel Campbell, Sam and Dean's grandfather walked forward and shook her hand, squeezing it tightly, but the woman didn't give an inch. Samuel narrowed his eyes. There was something about her that was different, but he didn't know what. However, the boys apparently trusted her, so he would wait and see. That's when the shapeshifter from before burst in and tried to get the baby. It took one look at Eliza and immediately hissed.

"Abomination." It growled and Eliza raised an eyebrow, conjuring up her father's blade. "Look who's talking." She replied, before they started to fight. The hunters were surprised to see Eliza being able to go toe-to-toe with the creature, her blade harming it where their guns couldn't. The creature managed to throw her through the wall, knocking her out. With its chief opponent out of the way, it quickly managed to get the baby by knocking everyone out.

Sam was one of the first awake and quickly checked up on everyone. He ran to Eliza, who was mostly unharmed except for a gash on her temple, but he knew that she could heal it within an instant.  He gently woke her up. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Well, aren't you a sight to wake up to." She muttered, wincing in pain as she touched her injured temple. Sam gently helped her get back inside.

"I'm really sorry for the wall, sir." She apologised and Samuel shrugged. "That's alright. We will have it fixed in no time." He said, before another hunter spoke up. "What kind of blade is that and where can we get one?" He asked, looking at the Archangel blade with greed in his eyes. "Pray to God." Eliza replied and the brothers smiled. The other hunter, Christian, frowned and went to take it for himself.

Dean was about to stop him, but Eliza shook her head. Once Christian was close enough, Eliza grabbed him by the arm and had him down on the ground within two seconds. "You listen to me, you arrogant dick. You keep your filthy little hands off my blade and no one will get hurt. Clear?" She asked straining his arm until it was on the verge of breaking. Christian quickly nodded with tears of pain in his eyes.

Eliza let him go and walked away to heal the gash on her temple. "Possessive much?" Christian asked and Sam gave him his famous bitchface. "That blade is the only thing that she has left of her father and you went ahead and tried to take it. Are you honestly wondering why she reacted like that?" He asked sarcastically, Dean glowering at the other man as well. Christian wisely backed off.

"Nevertheless, I have never seen a blade like that. Where did her father get it?" Samuel asked and the brothers shared a look. "His dad made it for him. We don't know from where." Dean said, mostly telling the truth. Samuel hummed. "Something's off about her. The shapeshifter called her an abomination. Sam, keep an eye on her." He ordered and his grandson nodded, before they went to check up on the woman. 

"You okay?" Dean asked as soon as they had found her in an empty bedroom. "As long as that bastard keeps his hands off my stuff, I'll be fine." She muttered and Dean nodded, gently patting her shoulder. She flinched slightly and he quickly pulled back, apologising for it. "No, it's alright. I'm not used to people touching me like that, although I've gotten better at it. The only person who did it was papa." Eliza explained. "Yeah, well. You're part of the team now, so you better get used to it." Dean said and Eliza smiled at him.

"How's the gash?" Sam asked and Eliza showed her healed temple. Sam smiled at that. "Where are you gonna live? We don't exactly have much room here." Dean said, but Eliza lifted a finger. She pointed at the door and then to her ear, telling them that someone was listening. Both brothers nodded. "I think that I'll stay at where you found me. It's not that far with my way of travel and it's protected." She said vaguely, moving her hands in a way that indicated wings.

Sam and Dean nodded in understanding. "So, why a motorcycle exactly?" Dean asked, sitting down on the bed. Eliza shrugged in answer. "I like feeling the wind through my hair. Makes me feel like I'm flying." She replied, winking at the brothers. They smirked back at her, before she heard the person on the other side of the door leave. Now that they were gone, she looked a bit sheepish.

"Hey, guys. Now that I'm apparently part of the team according to you, could you help me learn how to use a gun?" She asked softly. The brothers chuckled. "Sure, lizzie. We'll help, but are you certain that you want to become a hunter? It's not exactly the easiest job." Dean commented. "Well, my father sacrificed his life to protect the people of this planet. Might as well do my best to continue it. Not the sacrificing part, obviously. Well, for now" She quickly added .

She remembered how many times Sam and Dean had sacrificed their lives for this job or how close they had been to doing that and the brothers laughed. "What about that rich friend of yours? What will he think?" Sam asked. Eliza shrugged. "I think that as long as we leave him and his sons alone, he will let me do whatever I want to do." She answered. "Wait, what about those women that the guys had sex with, before losing their dicks?" Dean asked.

Eliza smiled mischievously. "Illusions are absolutely wonderful things." She replied, wiggling her eyebrows and Dean smirked at that. "You know what, Lizzie? You're alright." He said and Eliza chuckled at that. "I already knew that, but thanks anyway." She replied and the three of them laughed. Seeing her rub her eyes tiredly, Sam decided that it was time for her to go home and to bed.

She said goodbye to everyone and got on her bike. Once she was on the road with no car in sight, she stopped on the side of the road and flew back to her house while holding onto her bike. Eating a small dinner by herself and going to bed, Eliza couldn't help her curiosity. The past year had been the loneliest time of her life. Perhaps a team was what she needed. She closed her eyes and fell into a short, but restful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	6. Fairies?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Sam, Dean and Eliza were working on another case, concerning missing people. They were pretending to be journalists, while also showing Eliza the ropes of being a hunter. It had been a stressful time for all of them. They found out that Sam had lost his soul and that the grandfather of the brothers was working for Crowley of all people. The demon wanted a lot of alpha monsters for some reason. 

And if that wasn't enough, a resurfaced Castiel told them about the fourth and last remaining archangel: Raphael, Eliza's older uncle, who was trying to put himself in charge of Heaven and restart the failed apocalypse, bringing that whole mess back. He apparently didn't know about Eliza yet, but the Nephilim had a feeling that he would soon enough and that her relative peace would be over.

They were interviewing an older woman, who insisted that the people were being taken by fairies. Sam started to insult the woman and Eliza sighed in frustration. A side-effect of being soulless was that Sam was incredibly rude and didn't care about anything at all. "What newspaper were you from?" The woman asked and before Sam could continue, Eliza slapped her hand over his mouth, silencing him. 

Quickly making up an excuse about Sam being sleep deprived, they tugged the taller hunter away from the woman. "The only thing you’re missing is a couple dozen cats, sister." Sam called over his shoulder, resulting in Eliza elbowing him in his side. They talked about how Sam could at the very least try to care about things and Dean decided that he and Eliza would be his brother's conscience for now. 

They tried to talk to the father of one of the missing people, but he really didn't want to work with him and his behaviour made them think that he was hiding something. "You know that I can just go in, read his mind and leave without him noticing anything right?" Eliza asked softly. "Yeah, but we're trying to keep a low profile. We don't know if the angels will notice you using your powers, even if they haven't noticed it in the past year." Dean told her.

Eliza agreed with it, although she wasn't happy about it. Dean decided to go and investigate the mysterious crop circle, while Sam and Eliza shadowed the man. He put Eliza in charge, much to Sam's disbelief. "Look, this is a good way to teach her how to act on a hunt and it will keep you from engaging with our killing Mr. Mysterio in there. Call me if anything happens." Dean told them, before getting into the Impala and driving away. Eliza's smug smirk faded as she realised that she was essentially being put on babysitting duty. 

After nightfall, they had followed the man into a cafe. Eliza went to the toilet after telling Sam not to do anything and while she was gone, Sam called Dean. The older brother actually got abducted during the phone call and Sam stayed really calm about it. Once Eliza had returned, he waited several minutes before telling her. "Then what are you still doing here? Your brother might be in danger!" She hissed. 

"You told me not to do anything." Sam replied and Eliza sighed in frustration. "I meant do nothing against the suspect, you tall, soulless idiot." She whispered harshly, before signing the waitress for the bill. They walked to the nearest alley and Eliza flew them to the crop circle, leaving her motorcycle at the hotel. Arriving there, they found Baby and Dean's phone, but no trace of the hunter himself.

Driving to the camp of UFO enthusiasts, they walked towards a man that they had talked to earlier. Eliza let them talk for a minute, looking around the camp. Even after three hundred years, humans were still interesting. She payed attention again, when Sam flicked through the file that the man, Wayne, had given him. "This is it?" He asked. "Well, I’d say that 30 years of eyewitness accounts speak for themselves as proof." Wayne started, before Sam interrupted him.

"Yeah, right. My brother was abducted so I’m pretty good on the whole proof part." He said as another woman joined them and heard what he said and they talked about Dean's abduction for a small minute, Sam confusing the two normal people by saying that he had already adjusted to the fact, despite the abduction happening less than an hour ago. Turing back to Wayne, Sam started to get rude again

"Have you considered the possibility that you suck at hunting UFO’s?" He asked and Eliza pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, that's it. You, back to the car!" She ordered, pointing to the camp's entrance. Sam tried to protest, but she didn't want to hear it. "Dean said that I was in charge. Car. Now." She repeated. Sam reluctantly obeyed, the woman following him. Eliza apologised to the man, despite having a weird feeling about him. 

Walking back, she saw that Sam had driven off without her. "Oh, you gotta be freaking kidding me." She muttered, before walking into the shadows and disappearing. She arrived at the corn field once again and started to look around. After a few hours of nothing, she was about to leave, before seeing a flash and hearing a man scream and gunshots. Knowing exactly who that was, she quickly followed the sound. 

"Dean?" She asked at seeing him, lifting her hands when he aimed his gun at her, despite knowing that it wouldn't hurt her. "Damn it, Lizzie. I almost shot you." Dean scolded. "Wouldn't have hurt me anyway." She replied. "Where's Sam?" The older brother asked and Eliza scowled. "Ordered him to go back to the car after he was rude. Bastard drove off without me." She muttered, before grabbing Dean and flying back to the hotel. 

After finding him in bed with the woman from the camp, an unamused Dean and Eliza quickly sent her on her way. "I was abducted. And you were banging Patchouli, leaving Eliza at the camp." The older brother scoffed. "She can fly." Sam protested grumpily. "We're kinda trying to keep a low-profile here, you stupid moose." Eliza bit back and he glared at her, before changing the subject to his brother. Dean told them what he had gone through, before they went to bed, Eliza staying in a different room. 

The next day, they ate breakfast at the diner. "So, on top of all the demons and the angels and the ghosts and the skinwalkers, it turns out that there’s—so if aliens are actually real, what’s next? Hobbits? Seriously." Dean muttered, before turning to Eliza. "What do you think, Lizzie? You and.... Gabriel played a prank containing aliens before." He said, hesitant to say the Archangel's name.

The corners of Eliza's mouth twitched at hearing her father's name, but she gave no other reaction. "Yeah, but that was just it. A prank to teach him a lesson. Nothing more. I never heard dad talk about aliens and he is... was as old as the universe." She answered as a waitress walked past and Sam shamelessly checked her out. Dean noticed it too and commented on it, before they got ready to leave. 

Dean suddenly noticed a guy glaring at him, but neither Sam nor Eliza saw anything. The man was gone just as fast as he had appeared. For the rest of the day, the three of them looked for information on aliens. Once again, Eliza was put on babysitting duty as she and Sam scoured the library. They still hadn't found anything at the end of the day. "Is there anything useful in these books? Because most of this is utter crap." Eliza muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sam agreed. They heard the announcement that the library was closing soon enough and decided to take several books to the hotel. On the way there, they got a frantic call from Dean, who said that he had been attacked by one of the creatures. Once you arrived, Dean pointed at the microwave where he had killed the thing. Sam didn't see anything and Eliza didn't either at first, until she used a small bit of her power. 

"Wow, what did you do to it?" She asked at seeing the inside of the microwave covered in black blood, her irises glowing slightly. "Wait, you can see it?" Both brothers asked at the same time. "I can now." She replied, picking a bit of the blood up and examining it. "I've seen this kind of blood before." She muttered to herself, before looking at the brothers, especially Dean. "Did this creature have wings?" She asked, her irises going back to normal

Dean nodded in answer. "Yeah, but how the hell do you know that?" He asked. "Simple, they're not aliens." She revealed, before getting her phone and calling someone. "Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up." She muttered, before smiling. "Hey, uncle Lo. How are you?" She asked. Sam and Dean shared a confused look, mouthing the words "uncle Lo" to each other, having no idea who she was calling.

"Yes, I'm still hunting. No, I will make sure that they leave you, Fenrir, Sleipnir and Narfi alone, but I actually had a question. Has there been about fairy activity around Elwood, Indiana?" She asked and Dean widened as he started to suspect who she was talking to, remembering Bobby saying the same names when they first met Gabriel and Eliza. If he was not mistaken, Eliza was talking to the actual Loki. 

After a few minutes, Eliza nodded at the brothers, indicating that they really were dealing with fairies. "Yes, they have been abducting people here for a while I didn't really pay attention when dad told me about them, so do you know how to stop them?" She asked, sitting down and writing things down. "Cream, iron, counting salt and sugar, spell book by source, fairy hiding as a human? Are you sure?" She suddenly asked.

The brothers shared a look. There was a fairy in town, disguised as a human? Eliza talked with the person before hanging up. "Thank goodness for the God of mischief. Alright, there's been some fairy activity in this town. According to uncle Loki, fairies love cream, hate iron and when you drop salt or sugar in front of them, they have to count each grain. He also said that there must be a fairy hiding as a human in this town to keep an eye on things." She said, before noticing the brothers staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"You call the God of Mischief "uncle Loki?" Seriously?" Dean scoffed and Eliza gave him an unamused look. "I have known him since I was born. Give me a break. Who do you think helped dad become the trickster?" She asked and the brothers had to concede at that. Sam agreed that it kinda made sense as people once believed fairies to be responsible for the same things that people blamed aliens for nowadays. 

The next day, they noticed the father of the missing kid buying several bottles of cream. With Sam and Eliza once again on watch duty, dean went to investigate his shop while the man was away. He found several tiny creatures working in the shop and quickly left again, calling his brother to explain what he had seen. Hanging up, Sam and Eliza cornered the man and told him that they knew the truth.

Realising that he was caught, the man told them that he had made a deal with a leprechaun to save his business as he couldn't make clocks anymore because of his Parkinson's disease. The prize had been his first-born and some others. He told them about a book in his shop that could stop them. Going outside, they saw Dean getting arrested. "Sam! Lizzie! Fight those fairies!" The older brother shouted as he was put into the car. 

Eliza quickly pulled them away, before they got arrested. They got into the back of the shop and the man opened the safe, getting the book out of it and starting the spell. Just as everything seemed alright, he was suddenly stabbed from behind. The culprit? The creepy alien-loving guy from before, Wayne. "You're the leprechaun?" Sam asked and the man confirmed it, having killed the man for going back on his deal.

Eliza glared at the creature as he claimed that Dean was theirs now. Thinking quickly, she pushed Sam's gun down. "Hey Wayne, could you do something for me?" She asked sweetly, ignoring Sam's look. "Well, that depends on what I have to do." Wayne said smugly. His grin faded at seeing the small container with salt in Eliza's hands. "Be a dear and count these for me." She said, spilling the salt on the ground.

"Damn." Wayne cursed, even as he kneeled down and scraped all the grains together. "Sam, finish the spell." She ordered and the younger brother quickly obeyed. She smirked down on the counting leprechaun, even as he cursed her out several times. Sam finished the spell and all the fairy folk disappeared. Eliza smiled at Sam. "Good job, Pinocchio." She said as they quickly left the shop.

Dean got out of prison as the DA dropped the charges against him and they rode out of town, taking a break on a lone road. Dean offered his two companions a beer and Eliza accepted. "Hey, Lizzie. I've got a question." Dean commented after a while. "Hmm?" Eliza hummed while taking a sip from her beer, leaning on her motorcycle while the brothers were sitting on Baby's hood. "During the apocalypse, why did you come back?" Dean asked.

Eliza was silent for a minute. "Because even though dad and I went after the worst of humanity, I realised that there's good in this world and it's worth fighting for." She answered. Dean nodded, before frowning. "Did you just quote the "Lord of the rings" movies?" He asked. "Maaaybeee." Eliza replied with a mischievous smile, making the brothers laugh. "Thank Loki for helping us." Sam said. "Will do." Eliza replied as they enjoyed a moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. Not sure when the next update will be as I'm about to go on a vacation. However, the next chapter will be about "The French Mistake," so you've got that to look forward to. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	7. The French mistake (part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It was a stormy night, Dean was behind the computer in Bobby's house when Sam walked in with a lot of books. They had managed to get his soul back with help from Death, much to Dean's, Bobby's and Eliza's relief. "Where are Bobby and Eliza?"" The taller hunter asked. "Bobby's in town for a supply run and I have no idea where Lizzie is. Oh, never mind." Dean retorted as Eliza walked in just as he was talking.

The Nephilim had an excited look on her face, just as Sam asked why Bobby was out in this weather. Dean told him that they were out of drinks. "You do realise that you could've asked me, right?" Eliza asked, just as the lights flickered. "Hello boys and little niece." Another voice said. Everyone turned around to see Balthazar, an old friend of Cas. All three of them were confused and a little bit suspicious as the angel started to talk about the movie "The Godfather."

Balthazar collected several ingredients and put them together while explaining that the Archangel Raphael had sent an angelic hitman on him and the brothers. Eliza had stayed behind during the last time that they had met Raphael, so he didn't know about her yet. The lights flickered again as Balthazar drew a symbol on the window with the ingredients. Once he had done that, he gave Sam a key, before getting thrown back. A threatening looking man walked around the corner and Balthazar threw the three of them through the window. 

They landed on a mat and heard cheering. They looked up and saw a crowd surrounding them, applauding them. "Jared, Jensen, Katherine. Outstanding. That was just great." A balding man with white hair and a moustache said. Looking around, Eliza frowned in confusion. It looked like they were on a set, with several cameras and everything. "Should we be killing anybody?" Sam asked.

 _"Sam!"_ Eliza hissed. People could still hear them. Sam didn't listen and picked up a piece of "glass." It was as fake as it could be. "That's a wrap on Jared, Jensen and Katherine." A man said. "Who on earth are they?" Eliza whispered, before a woman approached her. "Katherine. Three minutes, okay? Great." She said, already pulling her along without waiting for an answer. Eliza just let her be pulled along, sharing a confused look with the men. 

Sam and Dean followed her for a minute, wondering where the woman was taking their friend, before the makeup artists took them over and went to wipe the makeup off their faces. "I'm not wearing any makeup." Dean tried to protest, until he saw that there really was makeup on the tissue. "Oh crap. I'm a painted whore." He muttered, scowling away his brother when he heard him snort. 

Meanwhile, Eliza was being interviewed. "Trish Evian here with Katherine North from TV's _Supernatural_." She said to the camera as Eliza slowly sat down on a chair. "So, Katherine. Season six." Trish said. "What about it?" Eliza asked, still confused. "You lost your father, joined Team Free Will and the angels are about to discover your existence. So, tell us, what's next for the Nephilim Elizabeth?" Trish asked completely freaking Eliza out with her knowledge.

"Uh, what's next is that she will try to stay alive, mostly." Eliza slowly answered and Trish nodded. "Of course, you were cast thanks to your incredible likeness to your co-star Richard Speight Jr, who played Gabriel. What do you think of that?" She asked. Eliza honestly had no idea what to think of it. "I.... think that whoever made that decision, deserves a rise in pay." She joked nervously and Trish laughed. 

Eliza was let off a few minutes later and joined the brothers again, but not before picking something up. "Lizzie, they put freaking makeup on us." Dean complained. "Yeah, about that. It seems that we're in a alternate universe where our life.... well, your life is a TV show." She said, showing them the script. "Why?" Dean asked, utterly confused by the idea alone. "I have no idea." Eliza answered. 

"No, seriously. Why would anybody wanna watch our lives?" Dean asked again. "Well, according to the interviewer, not very many people do, but enough to make it to season six. I'm not saying that it makes sense, but apparently, we landed in a dimension where you're Jensen Ackles, I'm Katherine North and Sam is someone called Jared...Poda....Pida...Padalecki." Eliza said, trying to read the name from the call sheet as they walked outside. "Oh, so Sam's Polish now? Is any of this making sense to either of you?" Dean asked.

Walking outside, they saw what they thought was Baby, only to see several cars and some of them total loss. Dean almost got sick as they walked on. They tried praying to Cas, even if Eliza and the angel weren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye with each other and the Nephilim mostly avoided him. They thought that they had found him and quickly walked over. "What is this? What did Balthazar do to us?" Dean asked. 

At first, it seemed that it really was Cas as he told them that Balthazar had sent them to a different earth she that the key that Balthazar had given to Sam was to a room with all the weapons that Cas needed to win the war in Heaven. "Okay, good. So now, what's the deal with all this TV crap?" Sam asked, Eliza standing a bit behind him as she still wasn't certain if it really was the angel or not.

"Amen, Padaleski." Dean scoffed. "Lecki." Sam and Eliza said at the same time. "Oh man, they put out new pages?" "Cas" asked and Eliza was taken aback by the sudden change in voice. It turned out that it was the guy playing Cas, Misha Collins. Sam got the keys back and they walked away. "Misha? Jensen? What's up with the names around here. At least, Katherine is a normal name." Dean complained.

Eliza made a face as they arrived at a trailer, which happened to be of Jensen Ackles. Eliza let out an impressed whistle as they entered. "Not bad at all." She said. Sam went to look this Jensen Ackles up and found out that he used to be in a soap opera. He showed a small clip of it and Eliza snorted at seeing their faces. The brothers went to plan how to get back, while Eliza went to check out Katherine's trailer.

Hers was not as grand and modern looking as Jensen's, but it sure was cosy. A little white dog came running towards her and jumped up against her legs ."Hey there, little doggie." She said, carefully lifting it up and reading the tags on the collar. " _Winky_." She read and the dog licked her face. "Alright alright. Calm down, Tinky Winky." She said, putting the dog back down. Winky wagged her tail at the nickname. as the cell phone on the counter rang.

Apparently, Katharine's called her by that name too. She picked the phone up and the caller ID read _"Fake dad ;)."_ Raising an eyebrow, Eliza accepted the call.  "Hello?" She said in a funny voice, only to stiffen slightly at hearing the voice on the other side. "Hey, mini-me. Are you still coming over tonight?" Her dad's voice asked. ' _It's not my dad. It's an actor. It's not my dad. It's an actor.'_ Eliza thought as she faked a yawn. "Yeah, sure Richard. What was tonight again?" She asked, remembering his name from the interviewer. "Long day?" Richard asked and Eliza could hear a laugh in his voice.

It sounded so familiar that Eliza felt like she was punched in the gut. At least, Loki talked differently than her father, Calmer and with almost no emotion in his voice, unless he was pissed. This guy talked exactly like her father. "You can say that again." She muttered and Richard laughed. He told her that he and his wife and kids were in town and that they had invited her for dinner at a famous restaurant. She accepted, because she didn't want to be rude.

She, Sam and Dean went to check out the place where they had arrived to try and get home and literally everything there was fake. The glass, the knives, and even the bone that Balthazar had used was fake.  Having no idea what to do now, Sam and Dean were about to step into one of the fake Impalas. "Uh, guys? That isn't Baby." Eliza reminded them. "Right, then how the hell do we get out of here?" Dean asked.

It turned out that they had their own drivers. The boys went with Jared's driver, Clif. Eliza's driver was a nice woman named Bianca. "So, where do you want to go?" She asked. Erica told her the restaurant ehe she would meet with Richard and she nodded, before starting to drive. Arriving there, it wasn't hard to find the family in the crowd, Richard looking exactly like her father. Bianca told her to call once she was done and that she would take care of Winky.

The minute that she stepped out, three children immediately tackled her into a hug. "Hey there, guys." Eliza said as she had no idea what their names were. Richard and his wife greeted her to and she smiled, despite feeling her heart squeeze every time that she looked at the man. They went inside and had a pretty nice dinner, even though it hurt Eliza to see Richard look so happy with his family.

She knew that that had been her and her dad once upon a time and she had taken it for granted. She had been so used to her father always being there when she needed him and had never thought that she would lose him, despite the prophecy for the apocalypse. And now that he was gone, she realised how many times she had taken him for granted and wished that she could go back in time and do it over, but she couldn't. So, she simply put on a smile and interacted with the family, ignoring the pain in her heart. 

Once dinner was over, she called Bianca to pick her up, stating that she had to get up early in the morning. Bianca drove her to a house and promised to pick her up in the morning. She and the little dog walked in and directly went to bed after Eliza had made sure that Winky had eaten, pooped and peed. The house was just as cosy as the trailer, but it just wasn't hers. "I wanna go home." She muttered as she went to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.
> 
> A few notes. 
> 
> 1\. I decided to split the episodes in two from now on. It's easier to write and to quicker to finish. 
> 
> 2\. Katharine was actually the name that I had imagined for Eliza, before settling on her current name. 
> 
> 3\. The little dog in this chapter is inspired by and named after my cousin's dog
> 
> That's it. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	8. The French mistake (part 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The next morning, Eliza was called awake by Dean, who said that the brother may have found a way back home. She got up, surprised that she had actually fallen asleep. After getting dressed and having eaten something, she called Bianca to drive her to the set. "I don't get why Jensen called you this early. He normally never does that." The kind woman muttered, only to look in her rearview mirror and see Eliza back asleep with Winky on her lap. 

Arriving at the set and putting the dog in the trailer, it turned out that they had to act throughout the day first, before they could use the set to try to get home. Misha also arrived and Eliza's former Trickster instincts reared their heads at seeing how much of a giant jerk the guy was. When they finally had to act after reading the script, Eliza easily fell into her "role," having been used to acting while living with her father. Sam and Dean on the other hand....

They completely messed everything up, by either forgetting their lines or looking in the camera or just by acting incredibly bad, forcing the crew to start over time and time again. Eliza saw the director looking at her in complete onfusion and she made a face, giving him an innocent shrug, acting like she had no idea what was going on. Despite Sam and Dean being her friends, she had to stop herself from laughing out loud at their bad attempts at acting. How they managed to get through hunts alive was a complete mystery for her.

After the umpteenth time that Sam and Dean screwed up, they were allowed to take a break. "How you guys don't get arrested more often is a miracle." Eliza muttered. "Shut up, Lizzie. How are you so good that this?" Dean asked. "I have been lying and acting ever since I was born. It's like a second nature to me. Just treat this as if you're on a case and you guys have to pretend to be the FBI or something." Eliza hissed.

The brothers had to concede at that, before Sam read their script. "Who wrote this? Nobody says "penultimate."" Sam muttered. "Gun. Mouth. Now." Dean replied, motioning shooting himself. The crew moved on and they could finally use the set. Sam pulled Eliza with him as Dean drew the symbol on the window and they jumped through, only for nothing to happen. If anything, they just looked ridiculous and it really hurt.  

"Lizzie, can't you zap us back home?" Dean asked as they entered Jensen's trailer. "I tried, but it seems that my powers are completely gone here. I'm as normal as you. I looked things up and here, monsters, ghosts and demons are just things in stories and movies. It seems that this is a world without the supernatural" Eliza muttered, scratching her head. That's when Sam noticed two leather bracelets on her arm. "Are those bracelets Katharine's?" He asked and Eliza looked down. 

"Eh, no. Those are actually something that I have been working on for a while now, although they won't exactly be useful if we never get back." She muttered, before Dean got back on track. "No demons, no hell, no heaven. No God?" He asked. "Seems like it, plus no angels. Although the "no God" part is pretty much like our world now." Eliza replied. Dean had to agree with that as they stood up and left the trailer. 

Eliza went to give the dog a small bathroom break, before putting it back in the trailer and going to join the brothers. Walking around the huge set, she couldn't find them at first.  Hearing the sounds of fighting, she walked towards the sound and peeked around the corner, seeing Sam and Dean fighting Raphael's hitman. The only thing that ran through Eliza's mind at that moment was  _'Shit.'_

The crew stopped them from fighting and Virgil ran away, but Eliza saw that he stole the key from Sam's pocket.Eliza purposefully bumped into him as he rounded the corner and stole the key back without the guy noticing. "Hey! What's going on here?" She asked like she had no idea, quickly running towards the others, before the guy could realise what had happened. "They were beating an extra to death." One guy said as they finally let the brothers go.

They immediately stormed off and Eliza followed them. "Eliza, Virgil is here." Sam muttered. "Yeah, I know. You almost lost this." Eliza replied, dangling the keys and Sam quickly took them back. "You're a real lifesaver, Lizzie." Dean commented gratefully and Eliza have him a smirk in return.  After an awkward conversation with the director, Sam, Dean and Eliza went to the former's "house" to try and search for the angel. They were met by a hysterical woman and for a second, Eliza wanted to conjure up her blade, before realising that it wouldn't work and that this wasn't the demon Ruby, but the actress portraying her.

The woman told them that Misha had been stabbed to death and the group of three immediately asked where in unison. Shocked that they didn't care about the death, the woman repeated the question, before finally telling them. They quickly left again, Eliza leaving the dog at the house. Arriving at the alley, Eliza looked at the covered body in slight sympathy. "Poor guy." She muttered. "Poor guy? He was a jerk." Dean protested, giving her a funny look. 

"A jerk who probably had a family, Dean." Eliza replied, before they heard a homeless man mention the name Raphael. They interviewed him and the man told him that he had heard a voice telling the "scary man" to stand on the same place of the crossing at the same time of the crossing, so that Raphael would reach through the window and take him and the key home. The three of them shared a look as Dean paid the man for telling him.

"Dean, if he goes through the portal instead of us, we'll be stuck here forever and Cas won't be able to get the weapons." Eliza said. "We'll figure out a way, Lizzie. Don't worry." Dean muttered. "If you say that, it just makes me worry even more." Eliza said sarcastically as they went back to the house and Eliza called Bianca from there. Arriving at her "home", she got a text from her fake dad. _"Heard about Misha. I'm so sorry."_  She smiled at this and sent a text back, before going to bed. She had to be well-rested for the next day. 

She, Sam and Dean met each other on the set and all that they could do was wait for Virgil to show up. Dean mentioned that their alter-egos didn't really have it bad here and that it couldn't be that bad to be stuck here. "What do you think, Lizzie? You could stay friends with this Richard guy and his family." He said and Eliza made a face. "Yeah, that's the thing. As nice as Richard and his family obviously are, they're not my friends or family." She replied. 

"One person already got killed with us being here... Richard and his family don't deserve that. They deserve to live their lives in peace. And besides, uncle Loki would drag my ass back if he found out" She continued. Sam and Dean laughed at that, before they heard gunshots nearby. They quickly ran out and faced Virgil. The angel knocked the men back and pointed his gun at Eliza. "Give me the key." He ordered. "Eh, how about no?" Eliza said sarcastically.

Enraged, Virgil went to shoot her, only for Sam to quickly pull the Nephilim out of the way and Dean tackled the guy to the ground. They finally managed to knock him out as a symbol appeared on the window. "Raphael. We need to run." Sam muttered, before the three of them were pulled towards the window, Sam unconsciously catching Eliza as they flew through the air and through a portal. 

They landed on the ground and an African-American woman walked towards them, picking up the key that Sam had dropped. "You three have the strangest luck." The woman said coolly as she stepped closer. "Raphael?" Dean muttered and a tiny snort escaped Eliza before she could stop it. "Oh, if only my father could see this." She muttered and Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Who is your father?" He asked. He had heard about a Nephilim helping the Winchester brothers and now he wanted to know which angel created this abomination.

"The Archangel Gabriel." Eliza answered with a small bow. Might as well get it over with. Raphael reared back at this. "Lies! My brother is dead!" He hissed. "Well, he is now thanks to Lucifer." Eliza muttered sarcastically, before her uncle made a movement with his hand and Sam and Dean groaned in pain, while Eliza just made a face of discomfort. Seeing this, Raphael went to throw her back, but she was faster. 

Irises glowing, she threw out her hand and Raphael was blasted back. Eliza went to stand protectively in front of the brothers. Raphael stood back up.  "Abomination." He hissed. Eliza made a hurt face. "Why, uncle. You truly wound me." She said, putting her hand over her heart. "And that is why I like you, little niece." Balthazar said as he appeared out of nowhere. Raphael looked between the two of them. 

"You know what? This doesn't matter. I have the key." He said, holding said key up. Balthazar revealed that it lead to nothing and that he had just used the three as a diversion. Sam, Dean and Eliza shared looks at this. Raphael stepped towards Balthazar, ordering him to give the Archangel the weapons, but he replied that he didn't have them. Raphael went to destroy him and Eliza's eyes started to glow in preparation, before Castiel showed up and threatened him. Between him, Balthazar and Eliza, Raphael decided to live another day and disappeared.

After Balthazar had left too, Castiel approached the three. "Bobby's house." He muttered, before teleporting the brothers there, Eliza flying in a second later.  After an agreement between him and Dean, Castiel left too. "Freaking angels." Dean muttered as Sam checked if they were really back and they were. They were back and broke again. Eliza took a deep breath as she relaxed slightly.

Bobby arrived a few minutes later with several bottles of whiskey and immediately felt the tension in the air. "Did I miss something?" He asked. "It's a long story." Dean muttered, before Sam remembered something. "Hey Eliza, what are those bracelets for?" He aasked, changing the subject. Both Bobby and Dean focused themselves on Eliza as well. The Nephilim looked a bit sheepish. 

"I know that hunters don't really do gifts, but uhm..." She started before conjuring up three wrapped boxes and holding them out to them. "As a thank you for taking me in, even after everything me and my father did to you." She explained. "Aw, thanks Lizzie." Dean said as he took the one with his name on it. "This better not be some girly thing though." He commented as he tore the wrapping.

Bobby and Sam were a bit slower to take their gifts and tear the wrapping. Inside each box was a different coloured, leather bracelets Sam's was black, Dean's was brown and Bobby's was grey. Thin strands of something glowed through the leather. "Oh, this is just sweet." Dean said as he put his on. Sam put his on too. Their bracelets immediately warmed up. "How long have you been busy with this?" He asked. 

Just after we met Balthazar for the first time." Eliza answered and they looked surprised. "That was at least a few months ago." Dean muttered and Eliza shrugged. "They took a long time to make." She replied. Bobby finally put his bracelet on as well. "What is that glowing thing in the leather?" He asked. "My Grace." Eliza said. All three men looked up at this in surprise and she shrugged again. "That's why it took so long. I needed to recharge my Grace, before I collapsed. Uncle Loki helped with extracting it." She explained.

"Before you collapsed?" Bobby repeated in confusion and Eliza sighed. "My body, except for the usual stuff, consists out of two major components: an Angel's, or in this case Archangel's, Grace and a human Soul from my other parent." She started to say and the men nodded to show that they understood. "These two components must always be in complete balance with each other." She continued, shivering at the thought of what could happen.

I can lose a tiny bit of my Grace as long as I'm really careful and recharge, but not too much. If I lose too much of my Grace, my whole body will collapse. If I lose too much of my human Soul, I will become as cold-hearted as Sam was, no offense, but then more powerful than the Archangels." She said, giving a quick, apologetic look towards Sam and the hunter smiled at her to show that she was forgiven. All three men shivered at the thought of a soulless Eliza.

That really was not something that they wanted. "Alright, so what do these things do?" Dean asked, quickly changing the subject. "Well, the main thing is that it hides you guys slightly from the Angels. Not completely, but enough to make it impossible for them to suddenly drop in on us. The only exceptions are Castiel and Balthazar." Eliza told them and the men all nodded in understanding

"I also have the same bracelets and if any of you are in mortal danger, mine will heat up and I can come and help you as I will always know where the other bracelets are." She continued, showing them the black and brown bracelets on her left wrist and the grey one on her right. "Well, this is just awesome, Lizzie. Thank you." Dean said sincerely, Bobby and Sam also thanking the sheepish Nephilim.

"You're welcome." She muttered, before they sat down and told Bobby of their other world adventure. The older hunter was shocked, but relieved that they were alright. Soon after, Eliza left for what had unofficially become her room in Bobby's house. Despite that her powers were back, she felt like she could sleep for days. As she laid down, the insect thing that she thought of was wondering what was going on in the other world. After that, she knew no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	9. New monsters (part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Sam, Dean and Eliza were in Bobby's living room after the old hunter had called all three of them after getting multiple calls from hunters. "I've been getting blasts from hunters all week.  Nest of vamps. Werewolf dance party. Shifters, six of them. Two hunters died taking them out. Ghouls, ghouls. Ghoul-wraith smorgasbord." He said, pointing at different places on the map. 

Dean noticed that all places were connected by the same road and Bobby agreed, before telling them that a guy killed his whole family in one certain town. They all drove to that town after the boys had found out that Eliza's way of teleportation was even worse than when Castiel did it. Disguising themselves as the F. B. I, they got a few raised eyebrows at appearing with so many, until Bobby explained that Eliza was a rookie still learning the ropes. They were let in after that and interrogated the traumatised man. 

Eliza smiled in sympathy at the man as he stuttered his way through his answers. "You d-don't even k-know what it's like t-to lose your family like that." The man said. "I do." She said, calling everyone's attention. "Less than two years ago, my father was murdered by my own uncle. It's why I joined the F. B. I. To make sure that nothing like that will happen to others and I'm sorry that it happened to you." She said sincerely, gently putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"However, if you tell us everything that you can remember, perhaps we can make sure that your family will rest in peace." She continued and the man nodded, before starting to speak. Once they were done, they went outside again. "Nice use of your mojo, Lizzie." Dean said softly. "I didn't use any of my powers. I just used basic "human" decency." Eliza answered rather shortly as they sat down behind a computer. 

Watching the security footage of the gas station, they saw a young woman approaching the man. Dean first made an appreciative sound, before they all reared back at seeing her face distort and become monstrous as she looked at the camera. "Freakish nightmare. What the hell is that?" Dean wanted to know as Eliza made a small sound of fear that only Sam noticed. "Eliza? What is it?" He asked in concern, the other two men looking at her as well. Eliza was about to answer, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, making a face as she recognised the voice on the other side. "Eliza, could you please explain the growing surge in monsters recently? I've had to fight off five different ones already and I'd like to keep a low profile." Loki's voice said. "We're investigating that right now, uncle Lo. I think the influx of monsters is because their mother's back and I'm looking at footage of her right now." Eliza answered quietly.

"Loki?" Dean asked softly, knowing that there was only one "uncle" that Eliza would be happy to chat with and she nodded in silent answer, before looking at her phone in slight surprise as Loki let out a stream of curses, before listening again as the God continued. "Hey, for the record: Sam and Dean didn't do anything this time. This is not the apocalypse, uncle." She defended her friends.

Sam and Dean smiled at that. "Thanks Lizzie." Dean murmured and she gave him a small smile in return, before saying goodbye and hanging up. "Well, if what Eliza said is true, then all those vamps and ghouls out on I-80... maybe they're coming in for Mother's Day." Bobby commented quietly, making sure no one heard them. Dean stood up to face them all. "Um...Okay, well, if that is big mama... whatever she is, we got zero on ganking her. So what are we gonna do if we run into her? Throw salt and hope?" He asked sarcastically

"No, we're gonna turn tail and run, because we're in over our heads, even with a Nephilim at our side. No offense Eliza." Bobby scoffed softly, quickly adding the last part to said Nephilim, who shrugged it off. "I mean, we better get some real info on this bitch before we do run into her." Dean retorted, before the officers got up after getting another call of a mass murder at a factory. Bobby ordered Sam and Dean to stay behind, while he and Eliza went after them.

Arriving at the factory, they were let in at showing their badges. It turned out that another hunter, Rufus, was investigating as well. "Agent Willis. I didn't know that you had a new partner." The black man said, looking Eliza up and down critically. "She's a rookie. I was ordered to teach her the ropes." Bobby said, before they walked away from the cops. 

"What in the High Holy are you doing here, Rufus?" Bobby asked as the three walked away. "Same as you. Tracking 31 flavours of crazy, which led us both smack into the middle of this. But who is this? You didn't tell me they you were teaching a new hunter." Rufus commented. "Eliza, this is Rufus. Rufus, this is Eliza. She's a new friend of Sam and Dean." Bobby reluctantly introduced the two. "Oh, pleasure to meet you. I hope you've been keeping an eye on the boys. They get into all sorts of trouble" Rufus said as he shook her hand.

"Tell me about it." Eliza muttered. Rufus grinned, before looking her up-and-down again. "A bit young to start hunting, don't you think?" He asked and Eliza raised an eyebrow. "I'm older than the both of you together and then some." She answered and Rufus felt his jaw fall. Bobby interrupted and asked if they could talk to the person who did it. Rufus shook himself and told them that he had been killed by the police. Bobby reluctantly agreed to work together

"Right. Eliza, you go back to the boys. Rufus and I will inspect the body." He instructed. The woman nodded, before they walked away. That evening, the five of them met again at the factory and went inside. They came across Sam and Dean's cousin Gwen and their grandfather Samuel. Furious, Dean went to kill him for betraying them during the last time they met, but Sam stopped him. 

Bobby ordered Sam to take Dean for a walk and the two men reluctantly walked out. "So, you must be the guy pretending to be their father." Samuel scoffed. "Well, somebody ought to." Bobby replied and Eliza snorted. Samuel immediately focused on her. "And the girlfriend. Still with them, I see." He sneered and Eliza growled in answer as she conjured her Archangel blade into her hand. Sam told her to calm down, making his grandfather focus on him. After talking about how he had his soul back, they discussed what they were hunting. 

Samuel explained that it was indeed the mother of all monsters who was responsible for it all. "How the hell do you know that?"' Bobby asked. "You don't know half the things that I know, kid. Hell, until recently, you didn't even know about us." Samuel sneered. "I now know that you'd throw your own kin and Eliza to hungry ghouls. I think I know enough." Bobby scoffed

Gwen was shocked at hearing this, not having known this and she walked out to ask Dean if it was true. Eliza watched her go and decided to follow her. She waited around the corner and listened to their conversation, only to jump at hearing a gunshot. Whirling around the corner, she saw Gwen bleeding out on the floor and Dean running away. 

Quickly kneeling down next to her, Eliza used her powers to heal the wound. The other guys came running around the corner. "Eliza, what happened?" Bobby asked. "Dean freaking shot her! That's what happened!" Eliza shouted as a barely alive Gwen took shaky breaths. Bobby looked shocked, before nodding as the others continued on, leaving the Nephilim with the woman. "How did you heal that so quickly?" Gwen asked. "Would you believe me if I said I am part Archangel?" Eliza asked in return and she stared in shock. 

In the meantime, the men found Dean as he pointed a gun at Rufus. Samuel, Sam and Bobby quickly joined them as dean told them that he had seen a worm like creature sliding out of his ear and into a vent. When he demanded to know what was going on, Samuel told him. "You almost killed Gwen. That's what's going on. It's only because of that weird girlfriend of yours that she still lives." He told his grandson. 

Dean was incredibly shocked that he had almost killed her. "Thank God for Lizzie." He muttered, before telling them that the last thing he remembered was talking to her in the hallway. Samuel was sceptical about the worm really having left Dean, just as there was a rustle of wings and all the men pointed their guns at Eliza herself. "Don't shoot. It's only me." She said. 

The men relaxed slightly as she walked closer. "I put Gwen to sleep and brought her to the nearest motel. No one will bother her. What did I miss?" She asked. "Apparently, the monster is a worm that crawls into people's ears and controls all of your body." Sam told her. Rufus checked Dean's ears and found the same goo ad they had in the previous victim. At this, Bobby grabbed a burlap sack and ordered everyone to put their guns in it. "Whoa, think about this for a second." Rufus protested.

"I'm thinking we don't know who is and who ain't hit the worm inside his melon." Bobby said, Dean immediately protesting that it wasn't in him. "I didn't say it was. Point is, we don't know who it is. Could be any one of us. So the best we can do is to make it thay much harder for that thing to blow most of our fool heads off" The older hunter continued.

Eliza thought about this as everyone put their guns in the sack and walked towards Dean. "Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing, Lizzie?" He asked, but she didn't answer and put her hands on the sides of his head. Her irises and hands glowed for a second, before she pulled back. "Clear, but dirty." She said, before walking to Sam. Understanding what she was doing, he quickly leaned down. 

She did the same to him, telling everyone that he was clear as well. "What are you?" Rufus asked as she did the same with Bobby and declaring him free of the worm as well. "I'm a Nephilim. I'm what happens when an angel, in my case Archangel and a human have sex." Eliza stated as she walked towards him and he backed up. "Do you want to make sure that thing isn't in your head or not?" She demanded bluntly. He reluctantly conceded at that and let Eliza check him over as well. "Clear." She declared.

Saving Samuel for last, she declared him clear as well, slapping his cheek as she pulled back, Dean scoffing at that. "What about you?" Rufus asked and Eliza snorted. "If anything tries to get into my head, the powers that run through my veins will destroy it immediately." She said. Seeing that he and Samuel were still suspicious, she sighed and checked herself over. "Clear." She said, before turning around and walking away.

Locking the sack with guns away, they found a room that only had one way in or out and both Bobby and Rufus made several calls to other hunters. "So, how exactly does an Archangel get a kid?" Rufus asked as he hung up. "Do you seriously want me to tell you about the birds and the bees?" Eliza asked in return and the Winchesters snorted at that. Rufus stumbled for a few seconds, before trying to call someone else.

Seeing Eliza pick up her phone to call someone, samuel spoke up. "Who the hell are you calling?" He asked, not trusting her at all. "No offense to either Bobby and Rufus, but one of my contacts has been here for much longer than a few decades." She snapped at him, before dialing the number. "Hey, uncle. Yeah, we're still on the case. Have you ever heard of some kind of worms going into people's ears and controlling their bodies like a parasite?" She asked, listening to the person on the other side

"Huh, because we're dealing something like that right now. It controlled Dean and almost made him kill his cousin. _Uncle_." She growled as Loki made a less than amusing remark. "Who's this uncle of hers?" Rufus asked as he hung up. "Loki. God of Mischief." Sam told him. You allow someone who's family with a pagan God to hunt with you?" Samuel asked with scorn.

"It's not like they're actually family! She's just known him since she was born." Dean snapped as Eliza hung up. "Well?" Bobby asked and she shrugged. "Even uncle Loki has no idea what this is." She said and the three hunters cursed. Samuel went for a bathroom break. "Be prepared for an immediate check once you get back." Eliza warned him as he walked out.

Dean and Sam immediately followed him and with a frustrated sigh, so did Eliza. The three of them walked through the factory, all on their guard. "Sam, Dean. Give me your bracelets." Eliza hissed, the boys immediately extending their right arms. "That I didn't think of it before." She muttered as the put the most powerful protection spell on them.  "Okay, this might protect you." She said. "Might?" Dean asked. "Well, I've never had to deal with a monster like this, okay? Cut me some slack." Eliza snapped back. 

"Alright, alright. Sorry." Dean apologised as they caught up with Samuel and cornered him. Dean wanted to know how he slept after he had fed them to Crowley. Eliza decided to stay out of this one. Samuel was nothing more than just a stranger to her. He wasn't her kin, like he was to Sam and Dean. "Trust me, what I did pales in comparison to what you did. And on more than one occasion" Samuel scoffed.

Sam wanted to know what he had done, but Dean quickly stopped that. He told his grandfather that as soon as they were done with this, he would be next. Eliza suddenly saw black goo dripping out of Samuel's ear and quickly tackled him to the ground, just as the man tried to grab a hidden gun.  He kicked her in the stomach and quickly ran away. 

The three of them quickly ran after them, Eliza using her wings to keep up and catch up to him. Sam and Dean quickly lost sight of the both of them and decided to go back to where Rufus and Bobby had gotten their guns back from the locker they had put the sack into. They tried to find the both man and Nephilim as they snuck through the factory, barely avoiding stepping on a booby-trap. Sam got separated from the rest by a suddenly closing door and was forced to go further on his own.

In the meantime, Eliza still had been able to keep up with the possessed Samuel and the man grinned. "Come out. Come out, little half-breed." He taunted and Eliza stepped out of the shadows, blade at the ready. "You know, if you didn't want me to hurt you, you shouldn't have taken the body of someone I particularly dislike." She said and Samuel or rather the thing inside him scoffed.

"I heard what you said earlier. Mother would be most grateful if you would help her with her mission." It said. "So, it's true? The Mother of All monsters is back." Eliza breathed and "Samuel" smirked. "And you've got this guy and that demon he works for to thank for that. They've been killing so many of us that we had no choice, bit to bring Mother back and restore harmony." He growled. 

"Well. I never had anything to do with that. I was roped into it." Eliza said. "But you still harmed my brother when he came to get his child. That makes you an enemy if you continue on this path." The thing inside Samuel scoffed. "Despite that, Mother almost you for what you do, if it wasn't against her children. She wants to give you a one time offer to join our side." It said. "As what? A vampire? A werewolf? A ghoul? A zombie? I rather protect the innocent people rather than become one of those harming them." Eliza growled 

"Samuel" gave her a pitying look. "That's a shame. I guess that means you're in our way now." He said and Eliza went to stand into a defensive stance. "I guess I am and I don't care." She said, raising her blade. "If you think of harming me with that blade, you're sorely mistaken." "Samuel" grinned. Eliza frowned, but before she could say anything, there was a gunshot and "Samuel" got hit in the shoulder. 

Sam had arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time. I updated this. I'm so sorry for taking so long. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
